New Directions: The Perfect Getaway
by ali-and-em
Summary: Mr. Schue & Miss. Pillsburry's wedding in the Bahamas! New Directions come,it's a perfect getaway!What is Rachelle's answer to Finn? And is Sam and Quinn getting back together? Read and find out! Mostly a Sam/Quinn and Finn/Rachelle fic. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1  Those Eyes

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!

When: After Mr. Schue proposed and 2 weeks before spring break.

Where: In the school parking lot and in the auditorium.

Rachelle's pov

All the air was sucked out of my lungs, I couldn't breathe or think, and for once I was speechless. All I could focus on was Finn kneeling down on one knee, a gorgeous ring being held in front of me, and Finn asking me to marry him. When really, I was supposed to be focusing on the answer I should give him. He had a nervous and loving look in his eyes. I couldn't stand it. Then all my dreams came rushing in, like living in New York, attend NYA, perform on Broad way, and be a star. My heart wanted to say yes but my head said not now, knowing my dreams will be crushed marrying at 17

"Uhm, Rachelle?" Finn muttered.

It took me a moment to process what was happening, then he took my hand and asked me again, but this time he looked more nervous.

"uh, uhmm Finn, I-I- Lo-love you sooo, so much. Actually, ever since I laid my eyes on you. I knew you were the one. You're my everything. But, we're still so young, and we have our whole lives ahead of us. So my answer for now is... maybe.

Finn had a sad and hopeful look on his face.

"s'okay Rachelle, I love you more than anything and I would never rush you into things like this… So I'll wait for you until you're ready, alright?"

Finn's pov

As soon as I said those words, I saw tears streaming down Rachelle's face. I quickly wiped them away and gave her a loving kiss. I turn to her ear and whispered

"It will be okay, I'll always wait"

Quinn's pov

After changing out of my swim suit and into my white sundress I was on my way to my car and caught a glimpse of a blonde haired boy.

Sam. I never stopped loving him. Cheating on him with Finn was the worst mistake I've ever made, next to giving up Beth of course. Sam was the only person who never judged me by my past, and he actually made me a better person.

But now he's trying to win Mercedes heart. And since she's such a diva and is with Shane, she has to play hard to get. I wish I was her.

Oh no. I see Sam turn around and look directly towards me. Should I walk over there and start a conversation? Okay Quinn, chin up, head high, shoulders back, relax, and smile.

Sam's pov

"Shit! I forgot my gym clothes!" I cursed

As I turn around to get them, I catch myself staring at Quinn. **God, she's beautiful. **Wait no, I like Mercedes! I can't call other girls beautiful when I love Mercedes. Before I knew it, Quinn was walking towards me.

"Hi Sam."

God, those eyes.

"Uh, Hi" Then I realize I was mesmerized by her big emerald eyes, remembering the time when she wiped the slushie off my face.

"Sam? Sam, you there?" She said worriedly.

"Lor manari" I whispered in a husky voice

"What…?" She said quietly looking down at her feet.

"Oh shit… did I just say that?"

"Say what?"

"Oh, nothing. Gotta go bye" I peeped out. I quickly flashed her a smile and turn to leave for my car. Once I got in I mentally kicked myself. Not just because I said you have beautiful eyes in Na'vi to her, but also because I left my gym clothes in my locker.

*~the next day~*

Quinn's pov

I was the first one to arrive Glee club so I just sat in my regular spot right in the back. While I waited for the others, I played with the worn out cross necklace my parents game me and wondered what happened to Sam the other day in the parking lot. Why did he run off like that? And did I hear what I thought he said? Was he avoiding me?

Just then Sam arrived with Rory and Mercedes. He wasn't making any eye contact with me. **He was avoiding me.**

Finn's pov

As I take my seat next to Rachelle in glee club, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury arrive hand in hand with a huge smile on their faces.

Then I see him write "**BAHAMAS**" on the white board in big bold letters.

Bahamas?

"Is that where ladies are turned in to hippopotamuses? I wanna go there" Brittany, comments.

We all gave her a weird look, then Mr. Schue chuckles.

"Uhm, actually no Brittany" he said laughing

"So, anyways. As you guys know, we are getting married and we've been thinking where our wedding should take place"

We nodded

"And we decided to get married in the Bahamas!" Ms. Pillsbury chirped.

"Oh JUST LOVELY!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Aaaaand, we're not finished yet….."

People started shifting in their seats excited to hear what Mr. Schue had to say.

"We want you guys, the new directions, to perform at our wedding!"

Now everybody was cheering and hollering. The Bahamas was gonna be great!

"Beach babes?" puck drooled. Then I hear a smack on pucks head coming from Lauren.

"But how are we gonna pay for this?" Sam asked a little bit confused.

"We found a good deal on the plane tickets and there's a sale for hotel rooms. So it's all on me and soon to be Mrs. Schue" He said winking at Ms. Pillsbury.

"HELL YEEEAAAH! WE'S BE GOIN' TO THE BAHAMAS, I'm totally gettin' my tan on." Santana exclaimed

"Okay guys, now choose a person you want to be sitting with on the plane so there's no fighting and we need a seating plan for my family and Ms. Pillsbury's. So hurry it up"

Rachelle's pov 

After I heard that we were going to the Bahamas I was so excited! I couldn't wait to perform at Mr. Schue's wedding and make perfect song selections for the wedding.

Then Finn turned to me and asked me if I wanted to sit with him on the plane.

"of course"

Then Finn gives me a smile. URGHHH, I just want to say yes already! But I can't marry him! At least not now. I flash him a smile back and try to think of something else to keep my mind off that subject.

Sam's pov

I've been thinking about Quinn a lot lately and I have to stop….. I can't afford on getting hurt again. So I just decided to avoid her. I know, it's a really bad plan but I can't let my guard down. AND I LIKE MERCEDES…. I think.

After Mr. Schue told us that our flight to the Bahamas was on the day spring break started, Glee club ended with laughter and joy.

When I get to my locker I make sure I had everything I needed. And as I close my locker I see Quinn standing right in front of me.

Oh no. Nice trying to avoid her. **Don't look into her eyes **I warn myself.

"Hi Sam"

"Uhmm, hey Quinn" I said while trying to avoided eye contact.

"Sam, about yesterday, why did you run out on me like that? Did I do something wrong?" She blurted out before I could say anything else.

"Uhm, I was just….. Running late"

"Ooh… Sam I know things ended rough between us, but can we at least stay friends?"

"Of course Quinn, aren't we already?"

She smiled and then hugged me. I instantly got butterflies, and thought of her breasts pressed up against my chest. DAMN MY TEENAGE BOY HORMONES.

When she pulled back, I instantly missed her touch and wanted her back in my arms. C'mon Sam! Pull it together, **this **cannot happen.

Quinn's pov

While talking to him I noticed he kept looking at his shoes so I just gave him a hug to make him pay attention. I missed him. His arms wrapped around my waist, really feeling safe, it felt so right when I was with him. I pulled back knowing that we couldn't be anything else but friends.

After such a long awkward silence, I broke it off.

"So since we haven't talked that much ever since you came back, how about we catch up on the plane ride? I asked nervously biting my lip for his response.

"Sure Q, I would love to" He said smiling.

I got butterflies when he called me by my old nickname he gave me when we were still dating, but those times are sadly over. C'mon Quinn, Pull it together!

We said our goodbyes, and walked away from each other. I walked to my car with a smile on my face happy that Sam and I are talking again, and excited to be going to the Bahamas!


	2. Chapter 2 Slumber Party

A/N: Hi guys! So before you read this, we want to thank you for the awesome reviews, we seriously thought we were just going to have 1 but 9? :) They were really good motivators! My sister and I literally just spent the whole afternoon just looking at the reviews and listening to glee songs while writing this chapter! Btw, the characters might be a little ooc. And Sam might be really confusing but we tried to work it through :) Aaaand, thank you Q. Fabray for warning us about spelling Rachel's name wrong! Hope you guys like this chapter it's definitely longer then the last, we'll update soon! – Em

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 

We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!

When: A week before spring break/flight.

Where: School, Choir room, Rachel's house and Finn's house.

Rachel's pov

The day's after Finn proposed went by smoothly. No one even knows Finn proposed to me, well except for my dads. They were supportive and actually happy for me that I found love. They also told me as long as I'm happy with my decision they'll be happy and trust me whether I say yes or no.

After I quickly did my morning routine, I headed downstairs to eat my breakfast. While eating my cereal I quickly went on twitter to read some tweets.

Quinnf: Morning! I'm feeling pretty great lately.

SamE: Still have butter flies…. NEED TO STOP NOW!

Brittanytheunicorn: Aw y cnt i bring Lord Tubbington 2 the bahams? He can fly there.

Kurthummel: Going to Ms. Pillsbury's/FUTURE MRS. SCHUE'S house later to do some wedding plans! #eek

blaineW: 8 more days till' the Bahamas! #excited

I smiled at all the tweets, especially sam's, I wonder whats going on with him. Then I make a mental note to start packing for the Bahamas.

After I finished up my breakfast I got a text from Finn.

_I'll be there in 5 mins._

I quickly type '_okay' _and got my bag.

Finn's pov

When Rachel got in my car, I gave her a kiss and quickly whisper in her ear _"I love you"_

"I love you too" she whispered back.

Then we were off to school. During the ride we talked about School, glee club, the wedding, Bahamas, and everything else but avoiding the topic of me proposing to her. I promised not to rush her into making a decision, and I'll keep that promise.

Once we arrive at McKinley High we went to our lockers and got ready for first period.

Sam's pov

It was finally lunch and I was starving.

Once I got my food I sat at a table with Mercedes, Tina, and Mike. Everyone was engaged with their own conversations while my mind drifted off to Quinn.

UURGHH. I HAVE TO STOP.. I like Mercedes and if I keep on thinking about Quinn I'll just get hurt again, like the rest of the guys she dated…Only as a friend Sam, only as a friend.

_**But those eyes.**_

Oh, fuck it. Where is that beautiful blonde?

I look around the lunch room trying to find her. And then I see her. She's there at a table sitting alone.

I'll just try talk to her. Clear things up, that she's only a friend. Yeah, I'll do that. And I can't get hurt if im only a friend. So I get up taking my lunch with me.

"Mind if I sit?" I ask.

She looked up and smiled. "Not at all"

Quinn's pov

"So why are you sitting alone?" he asked while eating a tot.

"Uhmm I was going to sit with you and them, but you were sitting as couples." I say sheepishly.

"What?" he asks a little confused.

"You and Mercedes." I clarify.

"What? Me and Mercedes aren't a couple."

I nod and bite my lip so he couldn't see me smiling like an idiot.

We finished our lunches just enjoying each other's presence. After lunch we walked to Glee club together.

Once we got inside he headed off to Mercedes, and jealousy ran through my veins. Uuugh I have to stop. I can't be jealous if were just friends. But he's so confusing.

First he seems like he still has feelings for me, then the next he looks like he's still trying to win Mercedes back.

Who am I kidding? He still love Mercedes, they had a summer love. I can't compete with that after I cheated on him.

Sam's pov

When we got to the choir room I sat beside Mercedes, and Quinn sat on my other side.

"Hey Sam, Hey Quinn"

"Hi Cedes" we both greeted.

"So who are you sitting with on the plane?" she asked me.

"I'm sitting next to Quinn" I replied quietly.

"Really?" She said a little surprised, but smiling.

"I'm sitting next to Sugar. Me and her are growing close as friends."

"That's cool" and nodded my head.

When Mr. Schue entered the room he read out the seating plan.

It was: Quinn and me, Tina and Mike, Rachel and Finn, Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine, Lauren and Puck, Mercedes and Sugar, and finally Rory and Artie.

During Glee club we thought of song selections and dance routines.

The whole week was tiring. We practiced the routines for the wedding, I finished up assignments and studied for tests, I started packing, and Miss Pillsbury and Kurt were actually getting stressed with preparing the wedding. And throughout the whole thing I thought of Quinn.

Rachel's pov

It was the day before the flight and I finally finished packing. I checked the clock on my bedroom wall and it was 6:02 pm. Since the flight was at 5am the girls and Kurt decided to have a sleepover at my house so nobody would miss the plane.

While I waited for the girls and Kurt to come over, I decided I would tell them about the Finn's proposal tonight. Maybe they could help me with my decision.

As I finished setting up the popcorn, chips, pizza, pop and other unhealthy food I heard the doorbell ring.

I quickly ran to the door and saw Tina and Mercedes.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Rachel!" they both said.

As they came in I asked them how they got here.

"Mike drove us" Tina answered.

"Apparently they decided to play games and stay the night at Finns, but they refuse to call it a sleepover." Mercedes said.

We all laughed, just then Quinn, Sugar, Brittany, Santana, and Lauren were all at the door. Sugar was the last one through the door and she was carrying 5 luggage's.

"HOLY CRAP SUGAR!" Tina exclaimed.

"What?" Sugar said confused.

We all just shook our heads, and I saw Finn's car pullover in the driveway.

Kurt came out and Finn was helping him with his bags. Finn came inside as well because I asked him if he could set up the karaoke system.

Finn's pov 

The girls didn't notice me coming inside because it looked like they were playing truth or dare.

As I was setting up the karaoke system I couldn't help but overhear what was happening.

"Quinn, truth or dare?" Santana asked.

"Uhhmm truth" she replied.

"Hmmm do you still have feelings for Sam?" She asked mischievously.

So this is what they do at sleepovers?

"Yes." She said quietly. Then I heard squealing.

Woah, I didn't see that coming. But I'm pretty sure Sam still has feelings for her. The way he looks at her, you can't doubt it.

Then it was Tina's turn.

"Rachel, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Uhmm truth" Rachel answered.

This should be interesting…

"Did you and Finn…. Do it?" she asked giggling.

_**Oh dear God**__. _I have to leave. Before Rachel could answer I kiss her then sprint out the door.

Quinn's pov

"Hi ladies!" Kurt greeted us.

"Hey Kurt." We all said

"Let's get this party started with some truth or dare!" Lauren exclaimed.

We all made a circle and Santana went first. I prayed that sghe wouldn't pick me.

"Quinn, Truth or dare? He asked mischievously.

Out of all of us, she just had to choose me?

"Truth" I say nervously.

"Hmmm… do you still have feeling for Sam?" She asked in her bitchy voice.

I looked around the circle biting my lip. Oh gosh. I can't answer this, but I have to tell them some time. Oh what the hell.

"Yes." I said quietly while blushing.

Then they all started squealing, even Mercedes. So she doesn't like him?

"I knew there was something up between you too!" Rachel exclaimed while squealing and smiling.

"Okay my turn!" Sugar said, changing the subject.

"Rachel, truth or dare?"

"uhmmm, truth." She replies

Then Sugar starts giggling and looking at Finn.

"Did…. You and Finn… do it?"

And then in a flash Finn was out the door.

We were laughing hysterically on the floor, but then stopped because Rachel started talking in a serious tone.

"Uhmm.. Guys... I actually have to tell you something..." She said quietly looking down.

We all leaned in. What she had to say must be important.

RACHEL POV  
>"He proposed." I quickly blurted out hiding my gaze.<p>

I heard a shriek coming from Sugar, gasps from Tina, Kurt, and Brittany, and everyone else had a shocked expression on their faces.

"NO. FREAKIN. WAY." Lauren said shocked.

"He did it in the auditorium a week ago." I said quietly

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I didn't know how to bring it up!" I defend myself.

"Okay, but what did u say?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"... I said..."

Everybody leaned in closer.

"Well spit it out hobbit!" Santana demanded.

"I said maybe."

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"Well I can't marry him yet! I'm only 17! And my plans for New York! I can't just throw it all away!"

"But Rachel! Finn is perfect for you! New York and all your dreams can wait. But someone like Finn, that loves you, can't" Tina tried convincing me

I guess Tina and all of them were right, but I can't just throw my dreams away, I want to fulfill them so badly, but I love Finn so much.  
>"I guess, but can u guys let me think about it?"<p>

"Of course Rachel" Kurt said

"But keep in mind that Finn's perfect for you, you're his everything, he loves you, and you're meant to be together." Quinn said.

I nodded

"Okay so who's turn is it?" Brittany asked.

SAM POV

All the guys were at Finn's house for game night. And no, it is NOT a slumber party. Whatever they call it.

While we were waiting for Finn to drop off Kurt at Rachel's house Artie, Mike and Blaine were playing COD, Puck and Rory were ordering a pizza, and I was lying on the couch trying my hardest not to think of Quinn.

I've been trying to convince myself that I like Mercedes, but it isn't working too well, it looks like she really loves Shane. But I can't develop feelings for Quinn, ill just get hurt. And she obviously wouldn't have feelings for me again.

After I sigh loudly Finn came back with a smile on his face.

"Why so happy?" I asked

"No reason"

"Did u finally get laid?" Puck asked while laughing

Finn threw a basketball at him and the subject died. But I still wonder why he's so happy.

"Do you guys think Mr. Schue will let us drink at the bachelor party?" Rory asked while taking a sip of his soda

"Haaaiilll naaw. I seriously doubt it" Artie said

"Not if we get HIM drunk" Puck said mischievously.

He's crazy. Getting Mr. Schue drunk? Although a drunk Mr. Schue would be pretty hilarious.

"I guess we could try it.." Finn smirked

For the rest of the night we thought of ways to get Mr. Schue drunk and plans for the Bahamas.

And as much as I tried not to, I fell asleep with Quinn on my mind.

QUINN POV  
>After a few more rounds of truth or dare they all started singing karaoke.<p>

While Santana and Rachel were having a diva off I pulled Mercedes aside.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked her straight up

"What? Why would I be?"

"Because I still have feelings for Sam!"

She looked at me and smiled shaking her head.

"Look, Quinn, what me and Sam had over the summer is over. It was just a summer thing, and just like Rachel, I found my perfect guy, which is Shane. And your perfect guy is Sam."

"But he loves you!" I protest.

She shakes her head.

"He loves what happened during the summer, but he's not in love with me, he is in love with YOU. "

"Bu...but..."

"Come on Quinn, you know it's true."

I look at her in shock but I still smile and hug her and whisper "thank you".

"Come on guys!" Sugar called.

Before we got up to sing Mercedes said  
>"Don't worry, he'll cave in eventually."<p>

For the rest of the night we sang, and talked about the Bahamas.

And I let myself dream of Sam.

A/N: Please leave a review! And in your review leave song suggestions for Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding :) We are really stumped. And more reviews mean faster updates! - Ali


	3. Chapter 3 Flight

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!

When: the day of the flight to the Bahamas.

Where: Rachel's house, Finn's house and Airport

A/N: THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! And we are really sorry for this extremely short chapter. We wanted to save the rest for the next one. We promise we will update by tomorrow or the day after! Hope you guys enjoy! - ali

Quinn's pov

I woke up to the beeping of Rachel's alarm clock. I quickly sat up knowing that we were going to the Bahamas today! I looked at the clock. Hmm... 4 am and the flight was at 7.

Everyone else seemed to be awake so I went straight to the washroom. I brushed my teeth, curled my hair, did my makeup, and got changed out of my pajamas and into a comfortable white sundress and sweater to match.

Once I was finished Santana went next.

After I doubled checked my bags I was all packed and everybody else was ready to go.

Rachel's dads drove us to the airport and we saw Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue already there. We greeted each other, but

most of us were still half asleep.

"Where are the guys?" Mr Schue asked.

"They had a slumber party" Mercedes replied looking tired but chuckling slightly.

"A slumber party?" Ms. Pillsburry asked laughing.

Mr. Schue gave us a weird look but then let it go. We checked in our bags and sat in the seating area waiting for the guys.

Sam's pov

BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!

Uugghh... I lazily look over to my left and the clock read 6:30. Hmm ill just go back to sleep... WAIT. 6:30? FUUUCCKKK

I shot right out of the covers on Finn's couch, and threw a pillow at what looked liked to be Rory.

"WAKE UPPP! WERE LATE!"

"...what?" Finn asked still eyes closed.

"Why are we up so early?" Mike whined.

"Go back to sleep..." Puck said.

"Oh my gosh. Were late!" Blaine cried.

"Late for what?" Artie asked sleepily.

"OUR FLIGHT TO THE BAHAMAS!" I yelled while putting my clothes on.

Now everyone was wide awake. There were clothes, tooth brushes, and shoes flying everywhere and before I knew it we were sprinting out the door.

Puck practically yelled when he called for a cab. And when the cab came we grabbed all the luggage and threw them in the trunk.

Through the first 5 minutes of the ride Puck got angry because the cab driver was driving too slowly.

"I've been to juvy. I'll steal your waffles" he said with a scary devious look on his face.

Fortunately the cab driver hopped out of the cab and ran away. Puck took over the wheel and he drove like a mad man.

"PUCK YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN!" Finn cried.

"NO! I am not going to miss this trip!" Puck spat back.

"We'll get caught by the po-po!" Artie warned.

But Puck didn't listen. The turns were just horrible, everyone flew back and forth, sideways and back. And I was just praying that we weren't going to get killed.

Rachel's pov

I checked the time again. It was 6:50, and I started to get worried. Where could the guys be? I called Finn 3 times already and he's not answering.

Just when I was about to call Finn for the fourth time he, Puck, Sam, Blaine, Mike, Rory, and Artie came rushing through the door panting.

"FINALY!" Santana exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you guys?" Quinn asked.

"We. Were. Aah we. Were. We. Woke up. Late and. We. Cab man. Waffles. Puck. Mad man!" Sam said trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Brittany asked very confused.

Mike finally catches his breath and says "long story."

They quickly checked in their bags and we were headed off to the plane, right on time for our flight.

Bye Lima! Hello Bahamas! It's going to be the perfect getaway!

Sam's pov

The plane was actually pretty nice, It was roomy, and each seat had their own little t.v. Me and Quinn found our seats and I let her have the window seat.

"Please fasten your seat belts we are about to take off" the women on the intercom said.

Oh no. I absolutely hate take offs. The feeling of rising up into the air scares the hell out of me.

We fastened are seat belts and I started to take deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked with concern

"I hate take offs." I reply

"Ooooh. It'll be okay. it will only take like 5 seconds. " She replies smiling

Oh my gosh. Now she's laughing at me. Im such a dork.

Just as the plane started going faster something took over me and I grabbed her hand, and closed my eyes shut.

When the plane gradually ascended from the ground, and was in the air I realized I was still holding her hand so I let go and acted as if nothing ever happened.

I CANT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!

After a long pause she broke the silence.

"So, what happened to you guys? I was so worried" she asked starting a conversation.

"Uh, you were worried?" I asked smiling. So she does care...

"Yeah. We all were." She replied

"Oh." Who am I kidding?

"So what happened?" She asked eager to hear what I had to say.

By the time I finished telling her about waking up late, the cab driver and Puck's threat about waffles she was laughing hysterically.

"What?" I ask smiling

"Puck actually scared off a cab driver with that threat?" She said while giggling.

I miss her laugh.

"I'm just thankful I didn't get killed" I reply laughing too.

Once she stopped giggling I asked her how things were at home.

"Well my mom's always out with her boyfriend, so it gets pretty lonely at the house at times, but its good." She said smiling.

I miss her smile.

"How about you? Do you miss your family?" She asked

"Yes, but sharing an apartment with Rory can be pretty fun."

After all the small talk about school, glee club, the Bahamas, and the wedding she decided to take a nap.

She was so beautiful in her sleep. I miss her.

The way she smiles, her laugh, her eyes, her personality, her scent, I miss EVERYTHING about her.

"I'm sorry..."

What? I turned to Quinn.

"Sam.." She's mumbling in her sleep.

"I'm... Sorry...cheating…mistake…"

What? Cheating? Mistake?

"Please fasten your seat belts we are about to land" the women on the intercom said.

I gently shook Quinn's shoulder to wake her up.

And then I whispered in her ear.

"We're here."

A/N: we hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it was really short, but the next one will be longer! And please leave a review - em


	4. Chapter 4 Rats

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey my little onions, I hope you guy's like this chapter, sorry we didn't update sooner. We were just so busy with School and studying. It's a little bit ooc especially Quinn, sorry bout' that. And, if you feel like the story is kinda rushed, review it. We wanna know the feed back :) This is kinda long, well longer then our previous chapter. We hope we don't bore you guys! -em

Disclaimer:

We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!

When: Day #1 it the Bahamas.

Where: Airport, boat, the beach, boy's room and girl's room

**Quinn's pov**

As Sam gently shakes my shoulder I immediately wake up after I found out that we were about to land.

As we left the plane we said thank you to the captain and stepped out into the airport.

"That plane ride took forever!" Rory exclaimed in his heavy Irish accent.

"I can't feel my butt." Brittany whined.

After we got our entire luggage we all stood by the pretty looking fountain outside of the airport. And Mr. Schue called 5 taxis to bring us to the boat that was going to take us to the resort.

While we waited we couldn't believe how extremely hot it was.

"Its sooooo hot" Puck whined while putting his sun glasses on.

"Wow Sugar, were only here for 2 weeks. Not 2 years." Mike said while looking at all her luggage.

"What? A girl can never have too many clothes." She replied in a matter of fact tone.

"True" all the girls agreed.

Just then our cabs came.

"Okay guys, we'll all just meet at the dock." Mr. Schue informed us.

We nodded and I got in a cab with Sam, Rory and Mercedes.

While Rory and Sam were caught up in their own conversation about going to the beach, Mercedes asked me how the plane ride went.

"We just small talked." I replied.

"About?"

"School, family, glee club, the Bahamas. That's pretty much it" I say.

"That's it?" She asked disappointed.

"Well... He did... kinda.. sorta.. hold my hand. "I replied sheepishly.

"He did?" She asked loudly, and then Rory and Sam turned around.

"We'll talk later" I whispered.

As the buildings turned into palm trees and the cement turned into sand we were finally at the dock.

**Finn's pov**

could already feel myself getting sunburn from all the heat. Ugh, I can't wait to hit the beach and stay in the water all day.

When we got to the dock we saw the boat. It was big and nice. When we all found our spots on the boat I took Rachel's hand and relaxed.

After a few moments the motor started and we were on the way to the island.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Lauren cried sounding disgusted.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked

"I'm getting sea sick" Lauren said getting queasy.

Puck cautiously took a few steps back.

"Oh no."

And just then Lauren runs to the side of the boat and throws up.

"Gross" Sugar said sounding disgusted.

"And there goes my appetite..." Santana said.

"Ugghhh.." Lauren let out sounding sick.

I turned away and looked up at the sky to take my mind off what just happened.

I wonder if she'll ever say yes...

**Sam's pov**

During the boat ride I couldn't help but stare at Quinn. The way her hair blows in the wind, takes my breath away.

"What?" She asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Is there something on my face?" she asked laughing

"Wait, what?"

"You keep on staring at me" she said while staring deeply in my eyes.

"Wait, I was?" I said confusingly

She nodded her head

"Oh sorry, I was just... Looking at the uhm… water." THE WATER? REALLY?

"The water..." She repeated confused.

"Yeahh... Look over there!" I said changing the subject.

We could see the island getting closer and all of us were getting more excited.

The boat ride finally ended and the hotel was just a 5 minute walk away from the beach. So we walked until we saw a sign that said 'Paradise Island inn'

"Pftt what a cheesy name" Santana remarked.

"Okay guys. This isn't a field-trip so you are free to do whatever you want." Mr. Schue said smiling

Puck grinned wildly.

"But just don't do anything stupid" he added with a stern voice.

"And meet us at this restaurant by 7" Miss Pillsbury said while handing us a piece of paper with an address on it.

We nodded and went on a search to find our hotel rooms.

**Quinn's pov**

As we walked on the pathway we passed by what looked like to be beach houses. We found a big beach house which had a sign and it said "Emma and Will Schuester"

"Awuh cute!" Kurt said while clapping excitedly.

Then we finally arrived at the main lobby and entered.

"Hello, welcome to Paradise Island Inn, can I help you with anything?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes please. We are looking for our rooms" Rachel replied

"Okay, what name is the room under in?"

"We, uhm.. Came for here Will Schuester's wedding and we have rooms reserved for us girls" Rachel answered unsure pointing at the rest of us.

"Uuhuuh.. Right here! Chalet 1022!" she replied smiling

All of us girls just nodded looking unsure.

"Here are your room keys, and we hope you have a nice time here" she said handing them over.

We each got a key, and I put mine safely in my bag pocket.

Our room wasn't just any hotel room; it was sorta like a beach house just for us girls. There was a tv, living room, kitchen, and all sorts of things.

"And this was on sale?" Mercedes asked not believing it.

"I think Mr. Schue's friend owns the place." Rachel replied.

As we walked further into the house we realized there were 8 rooms. Perfect. One for each glee girl. Once I found a room I liked, I started to get settled in.

I put all my clothes in the dresser, shoes under the bed, and my makeup bag on the table. I looked at the clock on the light pink wall and it said 2:56.

I entered the living room and saw everybody already there.

"So what should we do?" Tina asked looking at pan flits.

"I say we hit the beach" Santana suggested

We all agreed and called the guys' room to see where they were going.

"What's the number?" I asked

"It says to dial 8 then the person's house number" Lauren answered.

"Okaaay but what's their house number?" I asked

"I texted Mike, he said it was 1027" Tina replied

"Well that's not too far, just 5 houses away. let's just walk there" Mercedes suggested.

"Okay, but let's change first" Sugar said

I quickly changed into my light pink bikini and put short shorts and a loose white t shirt over it. I checked the mirror to make sure I looked my best and grabbed my beach bag.

As we headed over to the guys' chalet I put my sunglasses on and looked at my surroundings. It was very beachy here, palm trees, sand, shacks, everything an island would have.

When we reached chalet 1027 Brittany knocked.

Nobody answered. We knocked again but a little more loudly. Still no answer.

"Where could they be?" I asked.

**Sam's pov**

"This thing is awesome!" Blaine exclaimed

It was pretty sweet. It had a flat screen t.v. and everything.

Once I picked my room I started looking around the chalet.

Then I heard a shriek coming from Puck.

I came rushing to the kitchen where he was standing on the table.

"What happened? Oh shit!" And I quickly joined him on the table. _What is that?_

Just then Rory, Artie, and Mike ran to where we were and saw it too.

Mike and Rory quickly piled Artie onto the table and joined us. Oh this table is going to break.

"Someone kill it!" Artie said

"What on earth... Why are you guys all on the table?" Kurt asked.

We all pointed at the thing and Kurt, Blaine AND Finn joined us while shrieking.

Yup, this table is going to break. And that thing is going to kill us.

**Quinn's pov**

"Maybe it's open" Brittany said

Then Sugar goes and turns the door knob.

"It's open, you're welcome" she said with her nasally voice.

We quietly walked in trying not to make any noise. And we heard some screaming and shouting. What happened?

"Over here!" Artie cried.

We quickly ran to the kitchen and saw all 8 of them huddled together on the counter looking all scared.

"What the hell..." Mercedes said

"R-r-r-rat" Rory squeaked out

"You have got to be kidding me" Lauren said shaking her head.

"Over there!" Finn cried

We all looked to the front of the tv where the rat was sitting. And then Brittany just walked over to it and starts petting it.

"She's touching it! She's touching it!" Puck exclaimed

"Oh my gosh Puck. Just calm your tits" Santana replied

"It's just a rat, you don't need to be afraid of it." Brittany assured them

Just then they all hopped off the counter and told Brittany to leave it outside.

"Pfftt we totally weren't scared" Puck said in a know it all voice.

"Totally" Finn agreed

"Yeah right, we found ALL of you on the table screaming like little girls" Santana spat back

"Pfftt no we weren't, we were just... seeing how strong the table was." Mike said lying terribly

"You guys should call the front desk, looks like there's more" Rachel said while pointing at a crack in the wall.

Sam dialed the number and told them about the whole incident.

"So what caused you lovely ladies to drop by our humble abode?" Blaine asked as if nothing ever happened.

"Humble?" I replied laughing.

Just then Sam hung up the phone. "They said that an inspector is going to come over" Sam said.

"What time?" Mercedes asked.

"Not anytime soon." he replied.

"Okay, so you guys wanna go to the beach?" Tina asked.

They all agreed and got changed.

On the way there I noticed Sam sneaking glances at me. Why does he keep staring? Just then Puck ran right passed me and I heard splashing, and some calypso music.

This must be the beach.

"Aahhh" he said in a relaxed tone.

We all stripped into our bathing suits and joined him.

The water was cold at first, but warmed up eventually.

"I could just stay here all day" Tina said lying on the sand.

"I'm so with you on that one" Santana replied.

"Let's play volleyball!" Mike suggested.

**Sam's pov**

We formed 2 teams. Lauren, Sugar, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Quinn and I were on a team, while Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Rory, Puck and Artie had their own.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Santana exclaimed.

"Oh it's so on" Kurt replied.

The game was heating up by the minute, it was getting more competitive, and it was making me break a sweat.

"Okay this is the last point" Rory said.

As Artie served the ball it flew up in the air and came crashing down toward me and Quinn.

As I tried to volley the ball I stumbled on something and landed right on top of her.

I heard cheering from the other team but I was just frozen.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed

"I was so close to victory" Lauren said in a depressing tone.

Oh wow. She's 10 times more beautiful when our faces are just inches away. What if I kissed her? WHAT AM I THINKING? PULL IT TOGETHER SAM. I resisted the urge and picked myself off the ground.

"Uh sorry" I apologized while lending her a hand.

She accepted it and electricity ran through my arm. "It's okay" she said smiling. And we just stood there looking at each other.

And then I realized where we were so we quickly looked away and joined the others.

We spent the whole day at the beach just swimming, laughing, playing volleyball, and spending time with each other.

We should probably meet up with Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury for dinner right now." Blaine said, checking the time.

We parted ways to go to our own chalets to get ready and decided to meet at the restaurant after.

**Quinn's pov**

"Okay, what was that?" Rachel asked grinning while we entered our chalet.

"What was what?" I asked smiling

"Oh come on Quinn, he fell on top of you!" Mercedes said laughing

"And there was a connection" Tina said and they all agreed

"Okay, maybe there was. But it was just that one time and I don't think he still has feelings for me anymore." I said.

"How about the hand holding?" Mercedes asked smiling.

"The what?" Santana asked.

"He only held my hand because he was scared!" Denying everything they were trying to tell me.

"He was scared?" Lauren asked laughing.

"Of planes" I told them while laughing too.

"Okay its nothing. They were just little incidents, and I know he's over me." I told them.

They all shook they're heads.

"What?" I asked

"You're in denial and Sam's just stubborn... Sorry aspergers" Sugar said.

"Ughhh... I just don't know what to do" I said frowning.

**Sam's pov**  
>When we entered our chalet we heard noises coming from the kitchen.<p>

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, it's another rat!" Puck screamed, hiding behind Artie.

As we walked closer we realized it was just a chubby looking man in a blue jumpsuit.

"Uhmm Hi?" Finn said awkwardly.

"Hi" the guy replied nonchalantly while looking in the fridge.

We awkwardly walked toward him.

"Are you the inspector?" I asked

"Yep."He replied while taking a bottle of water.

"Okaay..." Artie said weirded out

"So how did the inspection go? Cuz you know, you inspected right?" Puck asked.

"Well there were rats." He replied looking bored.

We nodded.

"And I got rid of them all."

We all let out a sigh of relief

"And I also fixed your table, it was a little unstable" he added.

"Okay thanks." Mike said still weirded out.

After taking a sip of water he just left.

Well that was awkward.

"So anyways... I call the bathroom first!" Rory exclaimed.

After I put on a red and dark blue plaid shirt, jeans and messed around with my hair we were all ready, there was still half an hour left so we watched tv to pass the time and my mind drifted off to Quinn again.

"hello earth to saam"

What?

"Huh?" I asked confused

"We were about to leave" Finn said pointing to the door.

"oh.." I said while putting my shoes on.

"Why do you always blank out like that?" Rory asked.

"Probably thinking of Quinn" Finn smirked.

"No I'm not!" I defend myself

"Whatever, I'm hungry, so can we please leave now?" Puck asked

And we were out the door.

A/N: well this one was defiantly longer, and we hope that you enjoyed it :) please leave a review! -ali


	5. Chapter 5 FMK

Chapter 5 

A/N: HEY GUYS! We are SO SORRY we didn't update last week. We were so busy studying for tests and doing essays for school. So here's the next chappy we hope you guys like it :) -Ali

Disclaimer:  
>We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!<p>

When: Night #1 in the Bahamas.

Where: restaurant, the beach, boy's room and girl's room

Quinn's pov  
>When we arrived to the restaurant we saw the guys, Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury and their families already seated. We all greeted them warmly and as I walked over to a chair the girls pushed me to another seat to next to Sam.<p>

_Oh great._

I quickly mouth the words 'I hate you' and they just give me an innocent smile.

"Hey Q" He said smiling.

"Hi Sam"

As we ate Miss. Pillsbury's mom started a conversation about Miss. Pillsbury's ocd problem, and it started to get heated up with a fight between Mr. Schue and his soon to be mother in-law.

"I'm trying so hard not to laugh" Sam whispered to me.

Him saying this caused me to start giggling. I don't even know why. And soon everyone was staring at me and starting to laugh. Ugh, how embarrassing.

Rachel's pov  
>After having dinner and meeting Mr. Schue's and Miss. Pillsbury's families we said our goodbyes and headed back to our rooms.<p>

As we walked along the pathway Finn suggested that we have a bonfire on the beach before we go to bed.

So here we were, all 16 of us surrounding a warm fire, roasting marshmallows.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Finn exclaimed with a burnt marshmallow in his mouth.

I silenced him with a deep kiss. I pulled back slowly away from his mouth and feel some gooey hotness on my lips; I licked it off and laugh.

Then I hear puck yelling out the same thing while looking at Lauren

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Don't even try." Lauren rejected him.

We all laugh and Artie suggests we play fmk.

"How do you play it?" Brittany asked.

"We'll give you 3 names and you'll choose who goes under f, which means fuck, m which mean marry, and k which mean kiss" Santana replied.

Fmk? Okay I'm up for that. How hard could it be?

We all agreed and Rory went first.

"Mike, fmk? Tina, Sugar, or Mercedes"

I could see Tina give Mike the death stare and making Mike uncomfortable.

"Uuhh..." He gulped, avoiding Tina's gaze. "F Sugar, K Mercedes and marry Tina." He answered giving Tina a 'was that good enough' smile.

She smiled back and kissed him.

"Okay enough with that! It's my turn!" Puck exclaimed.

"Finn, fmk? Rachel, Quinn or Santana."

I heard giggling come from Sugar, and I saw a look of panic cross Finn's face. Oh he better answer this right.

"I-uhhh, okay." He took a deep breath. "F Santana, K Quinn, and marry Rachel." He said quietly.

Oh no. He brought it up again. I'm not ready yet, I can't answer now. I could feel my face burning up, and all I could do was fake a smile.

"Well, she just needs to answer first." Puck said. And then Lauren smacks him in the head.

"Ow!"

Now everyone's giving him death stares. After he made that comment I was on the verge of tears, but I blinked them away. I know Finn can wait. He even said he'll wait for me.

Well this is awkward. After a very long pause Santana changes the subject.

"Anyways. Quinn, fmk? Sam, Puck, or Finn." She asks smiling mischievously.

Quinn's pov  
>I knew she was going to ask me this. Urgghh. Okay. After a minute of debating with myself I finally answer.<p>

"F Puck, K Finn, and marry Sam" I spit out fast, hoping that they don't see my blush.

Everyone else was oooing and laughing and I swear, I could see Sam with a big smile on his face.

After a few more rounds of fmk we finally stopped dying from laughter, layed on the sand and just looked up at the stars.

"I'm gonna miss this." Finn said.

We all look at him and give him a questioning look.

"I'm gonna miss hanging out with each other and you know, you guys are like family even though we may have our ups and downs, I still love you guys" He said frowning slightly.

"I can't believe were all graduating this year." Artie said.

"It was just like yesterday when we all joined glee club." Rachel said smiling.

"It was just like yesterday when I was being thrown into dumpsters" Kurt said laughing.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Mercedes said frowning.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry!" Puck told himself.

"Don't. Or else I'll cry!" Tina said trying to hold the tears in but couldn't because the tears were already streaming down her face.

"Both of you, just stop!" Lauren said all teary eyed already.

We all start laughing. Ugh I'm gonna miss them all so much. I wipe away a tear falling down my cheek; I'm going to miss them so much. All this. All my memories of high school, cheerios, glee club, even the drama. And Sam. I laugh it off silently, and smile to myself.

After telling more funny stories Finn yawns and says that we should be getting back to our beach houses.

As I stand up and Puck puts out the fire I realize how cold it was.

"Here"

I look behind me, and I see Sam draping a sweater over my shoulders. He must have seen me shivering.

"No, its okay you wear it." I say handing it back to him.

"No, you wear it, it's freezing"

"Then you wear it." I reply.

"No, you wear it"

"No-"

"Quinn just take the damn sweater!" Sugar said annoyed.

We both shut-up; I put his sweater on and start walking. He's so confusing.

"Here we aaaare. Chalet 1022" Mercedes sighs.

"Goodnight" Sam whispers to me.

"Goodnight" I whisper back smiling.

And the guys left to go to their rooms.

While Santana locks the doors. I realize I was still wearing Sam's sweater. Ugh I should've given it back. I'll just give it back to him tomorrow.

"Well I'm gonna have my beauty sleep now, goodnight" Sugar said, yawning.

"Yeah ill go to bed too." Lauren agrees.

Then we all decide to go to bed.

After I take off my makeup and brush my teeth, I hear quiet sobbing coming from Rachel's bedroom. I crept to her door slowly and knocked. She didn't answer so I slowly opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed with a box of tissues.

"Rachel? What happened?" I asked worried.

"I don't, I don't know what to do!" She said bawling her eyes out

I joined her on the bed, closing the door. "What do you mean? Oh you mean... About the marriage thing?"

She nodded her head "I don't know what to do. I'm confused, and I know he has been waiting patiently and I don't think he can wait much longer! What if... What if he, he, bre-breaks up with me?" She cried out.

I give her a tight hug. "Rachel, listen to me. Finn LOVES you. And he will NEVER break up with you. And if he really, truly loves you, he'll wait. I mean, he did propose to you" I assure her.

"You think?" Rachel asks, sniffling.

"Positive" I reply.

She nods her head. "Thanks Quinn" she said smiling.

"No problem Rach" I check the time, 2:32 am. "I should get to bed now, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

A quickly give her another hug and turn to leave.

"And no more crying!" I call out.

Sam's pov  
>She would rather marry me? Wait, why does that matter? It shouldn't matter.<p>

"Someone's happy." Artie said wheeling past me laughing.

"What?" I mumble out standing right outside the door. I must've looked really stupid.

I enter the beach house and quickly shut the door, locking it.

Everybody else was gone in their own rooms so I brushed my teeth and went to bed as well.

Once I got comfortable under the sheets I couldn't stop thinking about Quinn's answer to fmk. Or Quinn in general and I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care. But I do.

Finn's pov  
>1 sheep jumped over the fence,<br>2 sheep jumped over the fence,  
>3 sheep jumped over the fence,<br>4 sheep jumped over the fence; oh this is not going to work. I can't sleep because I think I made Rachel uncomfortable with my fmk answer. Urgghh.

I decide to go get a glass of water so got out of my bed. As I silently walk out the door I could hear snoring, Mike talking to Tina on the phone, voices from a tv, and noises coming from the kitchen.

I slowly crept to the kitchen to see who it was and didn't recognize the person. OH MY GOD, what if it's the creepy inspector guy?

I quickly look around my surroundings to find something to defend myself. And my only options were; a phone book, a volleyball, and a pen.

Oh this is pathetic. I picked up the pen and slowly approached the guy.

Sam's pov  
>Since I couldn't sleep I got out of bed and quietly went to go get a glass of water.<p>

*click-click* what was that?

I turn around and I see Finn wide-eyed about to stab me with a pen.

"WAIT!" I cry out trying to stop him.

"Sam?" He exclaimed while breathing heavily.

"Jeez, you scared the crap out of me! I thought you were the creepy inspector guy." He explained leaning on the table taking a breath.

"I scared you? You tried to stab me with a fricking pen!" I said trying to take a breath too.

"Sorry" he said laughing

"No problem" I replied laughing too

"So why are you in the kitchen?" He asked getting a glass of water.

I didn't want to tell him the reason I was here was because of Quinn, so I just told him I was thirsty.

"How about you?" I ask.

"I think I made Rachel sad because of my fmk answer. Well she looked sad." He replies.

"Ooohh."

"its cause', I feel like I reminded her to hurry up and answer me or something."

"Dude, you shouldn't worry about rushing her into things or making her uncomfortable. She knows that you love her, and she'll answer you when she's ready." I assure him yawning.

He nods. "Thanks man, I'm gonna head back to bed now. See you in the morning."

I nod and head back to bed too.

It's been one hell of a day.

A/N we hope you guys liked it! And since we didn't update sooner we might update later again today. But only if you guys review! xx -em


	6. Chapter 6 A Thousand Miles

Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, so you guys reviewed our story that we uploaded earlier today, and we hit over 30 reviews. So, we did promise if we do get reviews, we'll update later. So here it is! So in this chapter we really didn't know what to do with the Guys so… I hope you guys like this chapter? More reviews mean more motivation! Which comes faster updates, ya dig? xx – Em.

Disclaimer:  
>We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!<p>

When: Day #2 in the Bahamas.

Where: boy's room and girl's room, Wedding dress shopping,

Sam's pov  
>I wake up to Mike throwing a pillow at my face and light streaming through the curtains.<p>

"Good morning to you too." I mumble out sarcastically.

"We're going to meet up with the girls for breakfast in an hour." He replies.

Breakfast? Yuuum, I'm starving.

I quickly get out of bed and go to the washroom. Ugh, I have got to stop thinking about Quinn. I can't let my guard down. After taking a shower and fixing my hair I head to the living room where the guys were waiting for me.

"Finally hobo Mc Bieber is done with his Bieber hair" Puck said.

I give him an angelic smile and we head out the door to the girls' room.

Rachel's pov  
>I wake up early and happy. After me and Quinn had that talk last night I felt much better. I was the first one to wake up so I freshened up in the bathroom.<p>

"Rachel?" Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes were now up too.

"In here!" I called out brushing my hair.  
>Quinn opens the door ajar and peeks in.<p>

"There's a Target nearby and we all thought that we should make some breakfast. Wanna come?" She asks.

"Sure" I say smiling.

And we were on our way to the store.

"We should really rent a car if we're going to be going around here" Tina suggests.

"I think we can rent one" Mercedes replies. So we went to the front desk.

This time it was a man behind the desk. "Good morning, how may I help you?" He asks looking a little tired.

"Uhm, we would like to rent a car." Quinn replies.

"Oh yes, of course. Come along with me." He says, waking up a bit.

He lead us to a room with descent looking cars all in the color grey and 'Paradise Falls Inn Car Rental" painted on the sides.

"Okay, we just need your signature, where you're from, room number, license, how long your staying here and it's 30$ per car." He says handing us a stack of papers.

We skimmed through the papers not really paying attention to what they say, signed them and handed them back to him.

"Thank you and here are your keys" he says handing them to us.

"The car will be right outside." He said smiling.

"Thank you" I reply, and head outside.

Quinn's pov  
>"I want to drive!" I say looking at the car.<p>

"Okay" Rachel replies throwing the keys to me.

As I start the engine I put my sunglasses on and turn on the radio to "Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri Hilson

I started to mess with the buttons on the car and on opened up the roof window.

"Aw yeaaah" Santana says while the wind was blowing through her hair putting her sunglasses on.

"Which way is the grocery store again?" I ask Tina

"Uhm it says to turn left, then go straight then go left, then turn right, if that makes sense." She says looking at the directions.

"Uhm, okay?" I reply laughing.

While I follow Tina's instructions, we pass by candy stores, coffee shops, gas stations, shopping malls, theaters and a lot of other small stores, and we were finally at Super Target.

While strolling down the aisles we picked up bacon, eggs, pancake mix, bread, milk, junk food, pop and all sorts of things.

While we paid I got a text from Sugar.

'Where are you guys?'

'We're picking up breakfast. Brb' I type in.

Once we got back everyone was awake and was watching tv.

"We kinda left out one problem." Mercedes says.

"What?"

"None of us know how to cook." She replied looking at all the food.

"Sure we can, how hard could it be?" I ask unsure. It should be pretty easy...

Finn's pov  
>When we arrived at the girls' chalet we saw that there was a car parked in front.<p>

"Where did that come from?" Puck asked.

We all shrugged and entered to see eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon and- bacon?

Just then all the guys attacked all the food and it all disappeared in an instant.

"Gosh, you guys are such pigs!" Kurt said disgusted.

"That was really good" Rory said lying on the couch rubbing his belly.

"Good thing we ate before them." Rachel said laughing.

Rachel. She seems like she isn't in a bad mood. Thank god.

While they watched tv I silently approach her and snake my arms around her hips. "Good morning" I whisper.

"Good morning" she replies smiling.

Gosh I love her, hopefully she does say yes.

Sam's pov  
>After eating breakfast we all sat back and watched tv.<p>

"Uhm here, I forgot to give it back to you yesterday." Quinn said handing back my sweater.

Shit, avoid her eyes.

"Uhm thanks." I said while putting it on.

I could feel her eyes on me but she walked off sitting next to Mercedes.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Blaine asked the girls.

"Were supposed to be meeting Miss Pillsbury at the dress salon for our dresses and hers"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Rachel said remembering.

"Are you guys gonna come with us?" Brittany asked.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed

"No!" The rest of the guys said.

"Okaaay, I guess we should get going now." Quinn said.

"Wait! Where'd you guys get your car?" Puck asked.

"We rented it." Tina replied

"Oh we should get one of those." Mike said.

After renting 3 more cars, the girls and Kurt left, leaving us without anything to do.

"I'm booored." Artie said wheeling back and forth on his wheel chair.

"Same." I said laying on the couch surfing the channels on the tv.

"There's practically nothing to watch other than Dora." Puck said while throwing the volleyball up in the air.

Quinn's pov  
>Why does he have to be so confusing? Just last night he was being really sweet, and now he can't even look at me.<p>

Whatever, I'll just forget about it by having fun with the girls and Kurt.

As we enter the salon we saw Miss Pillsbury, her mom and her grandmother already there.

We greeted them warmly and a man in a black suit approached us.

"Hello! I'm Paul and welcome to Paradise Island's bride's and bride's maid dresses salon." He said very peppy in his weird, very weird accent.

"Does everything here have to have Paradise Island in its name?" Santana whispered.

"So who's the lovely bride?" Paul asked.

We all pointed to Miss Pillsbury who was smiling.

"Aaah, perfect. Okay, so what type of dress are you looking for?" He asked.

"Something like a ball gown?" She replied.

"Perfect! Come, come."

He took us to a pretty, white, elegant looking room with hundreds of different wedding dresses.

We all introduced ourselves and sat on the white couch beside the dressing room, mirror, and what looked like to be a stage.

"Time to get the show on the road!" Paul said clapping his hands. Then Miss Pillsbury and Paul disappeared in all the white.

While waiting on the pretty couch me and the girls, and Kurt flipped through magazines.

"Okay, so here's dress #1" Paul said leading Miss Pillsbury back over to us.

She was wearing a simple ball gown with flowers on the belt right at the bodice. It was pretty, but it just wasn't the right one.

"So what do you guys think?" She asks spinning around on the stage.

"Aaaw!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Uhmm..." Tina said

"Honey, you look beautiful but it's just not the one." Her grandma replied.

We all agreed and Paul led her back to the change room.

Miss P came back with dress #2 on. This time the dress was like pure lace.

"Uuuh..." Kurt said.

"I hate it. Sorry, aspergers." Sugar said.

Miss Pillsbury frowned and looked at herself in the mirror. "Is it that bad?"

We laughed and nodded.

"It is a bit too much isn't it?" Miss Pillsbury said laughing as well.

"Yes I agree, this is just too... Uhm. Time for dress number 3 "! Paul said guiding Miss Pillsbury off the stage and back to the change room.

After minutes and hours dresses #3, 4, or 5 didn't work out too well, and Miss Pillsbury was on the edge of giving up, until Paul had a look of realization on his face.

"I know the perfect dress! You have to try this one on! Come, come!" He said wide eyed.  
><span><br>Rachel's pov  
>While we waited for Miss P we flipped through magazines looking at bride's maid dresses. There were so many different kinds and it was really hard to decide on one.<p>

"So what color should the dresses be?" Brittany asked.

"How about blue?"  
>"Pink?"<br>"Yellow!"  
>"Red."<br>"Lime gre-"

"Guys! How about we let the bride decide?" Kurt reminded us.

We shut our mouths and nodded. And just then Miss Pillsbury walk on the stage with a long silk ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, no straps, lace detailing and a long train. She looked beautiful!

"Eeeeek! It's just perfect!" Kurt exclaimed clapping his hands.

"You look like a magical princess." Brittany commented.

"Damn Miss P! You look hot!" Santana said.

"It's just so…." I said with a loss of words.

"Perfect." Quinn said.

We all agreed. It fits her perfectly, it suits her personality, it looks great on her and Its just perfect!

"You look beautiful honey." Her grandma said smiling.

She smiled then looked at herself in the mirror, then frowned.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" She asked emotionally.

"It's just that my baby girl's all grown up now, and she's getting married. It was just like yesterday you were scrubbing the toilet clean, you truly are Cinderella" she replied wiping away her tears laughing.

"Aww, don't cry! Now I'm gonna cry!" Tina said, starting up the tears.

Now everyone was tearing up, including me. I was so happy for them. She finally got her prince and happy ending.

"So is this the one?" Paul asked excitedly.

She nodded her head. "Yes!" Miss Pillsbury exclaimed.

She spun around twice and went with Paul to figure out her measurements.  
><span><br>Quinn's pov  
>When she got back, Paul told us to come with him to another room. This room had thousands of dresses of different colors and designs.<p>

"And this is the bride's maids department." He said walking around, and stopped and looked back at us.

"Okay so what color are we going for?" Paul asked.

We all looked at Miss. Pillsbury. "Do you girls like purple?"

Purple would be nice, why not? We nodded our heads, smiling.

"Yes! Much better then lime green." Kurt said laughing.

"Cute! So purple..." He says while looking at a book shelf I haven't noticed before.

"Right here, Okay, here are all the dresses that fit that category." He says handing us a big fat book.

This is going to be impossible.  
><span><br>Finn's pov  
>Since the girls were gone, we were dying from boredom.<p>

I checked the time, 2:36. Urgh, we've been in this room for about 3 hours!

"Okay, that's it! We need to get out of here!" I exclaimed.

"But where are we supposed to go?" Rory asked sitting up.

True... There was nowhere really to go to. "How about we explore the place? We have cars now!" I suggested.

They looked at each other than back at me. "It's better than staying here." Puck said putting his shoes on.

While I got in a car with Sam, Puck, Rory and Mike we decided to just follow the path.

I put my sunglasses on and turned the radio on to "1000 miles" by Vanessa Carlton.

While I drove, Puck started humming to it quietly. Then Rory, and Mike started to sing with him. Oh what the heck, then me and Sam started to sing with them. By the time we all belted out the last note we were at "Paradise Island Sweets."

"That was the best jam out session ever." Puck said.

And we all started laughing, not believing we just did that.

"No way!" Mike exclaimed picking up a 3 ft long laffy taffy bar.

"We have to get it for the room." Artie said wide eyed.

As we got that we also bought 2 packs of gummy bears, a pack of fuzzy peaches, 3 mike and ike boxes, 5 bars of chocolate, airheads and a whole bunch of other candy.

While paying there were 3 girls hitting on us and practically throwing themselves at us.

"Let's bring them over back at the house." Puck whispered to us.

"What? Rachel's gonna kill me!" I yelled at him in a hushed tone.

"Yeah dude... Tina will rage." Mike agreed with me.

"They won't know! And you guys won't do anything. It'll be all me. And we need to have fun!" Puck reassured us.

"Fine, do whatever you want. But if Lauren kicks your ass, I am not covering for you." Sam replies.

Oh this is not gonna end well.

Rachel's pov  
>We open the book and see so many options. Maxi dresses, cocktail dresses, different necklines, different shades, and the list goes on. As we flipped through the pages it finally came down to 3, one long one with a sheath, and high waist line, a cocktail dress with flowers at the belt, and a short one with a sweetheart neckline with lace detailing.<p>

"Let's try the long one first, shall we?" Paul suggested.

We nod and he each gives us a dress to put on.

"Okay ladies, on the count of three, step out of your rooms. 1-2-3."

We looked at each other, and saw it just didn't work on all of us.

"It makes all of you look taller! But.." Miss Pillsbury says shaking her head.

"I totally agree." Kurt said crossing his legs.

"Okay ladies, back in!"

I quickly strip out of the dress and put on the cocktail dress. It looked really pretty, but the flowers just ruined it.

"1-2-3!" Paul exclaimed.

As we step out and onto the stage Miss Pillsbury smiles then frowns.

"I-I don't like the arrangement of the flowers." She says in a shaky breath.

We understand, nod and change into the next one. This one had the sweet heart neckline, and lace detailing. It was like a purple shorter version of Ms Pillsbury's wedding dress. This one is my favorite. I take a deep breath. hopefully this one works out well.

"1-2-3" Paul said in a cheery voice.

While stepping out of the change rooms we smile at each other.

"This. This is the one." Kurt said smiling wildly.

"You girls look lovely." Grandma Pillsbury said smiling as well.

"I love this one, how about you girls?" Miss Pillsbury asks us.

"I think we look super hot." Santana said admiring herself on the mirror.

"Its so cute." Sugar said smiling.

"Yeah, and it looks good on all of us." Mercedes says.

"So, is this the one?" Paul asked excitedly.

"Yes!" We all agree smiling.

After making measurements of everybody we head to the front again.

"Your dresses will be ready in a few days, we'll give you call." Paul said in his cheery voice.

We say our thank yous and goodbyes and head back to the hotel.

Sam's pov  
>The girls that Puck brought back to the room weren't even that pretty... Well not as pretty as Quinn.<p>

While watching TV we ate candy awkwardly because the girls were laughing like hyenas.

"Shit! They're here!" Mike said getting really worried.

"Quick hide them!" Finn directed to Puck.

For some reason I was really worried too.

"Really, Puck? You hide them under a blanket?" Artie asked.

"It's the best I could do!" Puck said.

"Blaine, distract them!" I said.

"Everyone, act natural!" Puck said striking the most unusual pose ever.

"We're baaack!"

Fuck.

A/N: OoOooOo A cliff hanger! LOL, please leave a review to see what happens next! :) - Ali


	7. Chapter 7 Fight

Chapter 7 

A/N: Haaay, what's up lovely readers? :) So did you guy's watch yesterdays glee episode 'hearts'? We lalaloved it! Especially when Mercedes finally stopped it with Sam :') hehe, we were giggling like we were cray cray whenever Sam looked at Quinn. Yes I admit, I'm kinda obsessed. Well hope you guys like this chappy its one of my favs me and my sister wrote... I think, well so far. Enjoy! -Em

Disclaimer:

We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!

When: Night #2 in the Bahamas.

Where: the beach, boy's room and girl's room

Quinn's pov  
>"We're ba-ack!" Kurt hollers from the door.<p>

"So how did it go?" Blaine asked looking a bit worried. The guys were acting and looking a bit nervous too. Oh this should be interesting...

"The dresses are beautiful! When you see Miss Pillsbury's dress you'll b- what's that?" Rachel asked. We all turn to where she was pointing at and see what looked like to be 3 girls underneath a blanket.

_Wait. What?_

"What's going on?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I- it wasn't my idea!" Blaine answered raising his hands up in defeat.

Santana then walks over to the girls and yanks the blanket off of them.

"Out!" She yells pointing to the door.

"Why won't you?" The blonde says standing up to her.

"Oh haaaill naaawh! Did she just say that?" Mercedes says holding up a finger.

"Yeah, I think she did." The brunette says crossing her arms.

"What are you guys even doing hanging out with these losers? C'mon guys, let's go back to my place." The blonde said looking at Sam.

What did she just say?

"Excuse me? I think you better leave now, y-you slut." Rachel said confidently crossing her arms as well.

"She's not a slut, but you girls are." The redhead spits out.

Oh that's it.

"Ooo-hooo! You wanna go? Lauren says rolling up her sleeves.

"Let's take this outside!" Tina said in rage.

"¡Oh, no, no lo hizo! Te empujan a las prostitutas de un puente y dejar que un tiburón de mierda a rasgar en pedazos, ahora vuelve a tu casilla de vagabundo poco y encontrar someother niños para alimentarse!" Santana yelled at all three of them while brittany and all the guys tried to hold her down.

"You girls need to get a reality check, as I am better then all of you. NOT aspergers." Sugar said infuriated.

"BRING IT!" The red head girl shouted back.

These bitches are gonna get it.

Sam's pov  
><strong>I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!<strong>

Now all the girls were yelling at each other. Finn was holding back Rachel while Mike was holding back Tina and I was holding back Quinn. Lauren was about to throw a punch but then Puck stopped her by getting hit in the face. And Santana was swearing at them in her crazy Hispanic ways. All hell broke loose.

"Okay this has to stop!" Rory says trying to hold Sugar back.

"Ladies! Ladies, I think you should go now, we had a really fun time with you but you have to leave." Puck said putting his bad boy smile on getting in between the girls.

"Fine." The redhead says.

And they all head out the door while the blonde winks at me.

"YOU BITCH!" Quinn shrieks and it takes me, Rory, **and** Blaine to hold her back.

Kurt loudly shuts the door and gives the guys the death stare.

I can't believe that just happened.

It was awkwardly quiet for a while until Tina breaks the silence.

"Mike!" Tina said wide eyed.

"Finn?" Rachel asked shrieking.

"Who were those girls?" Quinn said crossing her arms still looking mad and sad.

"I-I-I can explain." Mike and Finn say in unison.

"It was a good idea at the time and we were bored" Puck said scratching his head.

That sounds really bad.

Quinn's pov  
>"So you guys picked them up just because you were bored?" Rachel exclaimed.<p>

"NO!" They all exclaimed.

"Then what! You guys just decided to pick up random girls, and hide them under a freaking blanket?" Tina said using hand gestures looking at Mike.

The fight started to get really bad and I could see Rachel trying to fight back tears.

"It was my idea." Puck said timidly.

Tina and Rachel finally calm down and I could hear Mike and Finn sigh in relief.  
>Of course it was Puck.<p>

"You don't need to go all scary donkey kong girlfriend all over them. It's my fault... Sorry" he apologized putting ice on his cheek.

"They weren't even pretty." Sugar said rolling her eyes crossing her arms.

"Yeah, they so weren't. Our girls are waaaaaaay prettier than that. Right, Finn?" Mike said trying to cheer them up.

Finn nods "muuuch prettier."

"Yeah, much sexier" Puck said seductively winking at Lauren.

Rachel, Tina and Zizes blush then go back to having a straight face. "Okay, all is forgiven." Rachel says.

"Ugh, nasty prostitutes. No one ever calls me a slut." Santana spited out fixing her hair.

"Amen." Sam sighs.

They all laugh but me. I don't know why I'm still so mad. Sam isn't even my boyfriend. I have no right.

Quinn, you shouldn't get jealous. Just put on your best fake smile.

"Ok, so what should we do tonight?" Sam asked us as if nothing ever happened.

"Well... Me, Finn, Tina, and Mike were thinking of having a double date later" Rachel said waiting for my response.

"Wait, what?" I asked nervously.

"Ooh, since you guys are going on a date, me and Britt are gonna get our mack on"

"Yeah! Let's go to a movie San." Brittany said excitedly.

"Huh..." Sam looked nervous.

"C'mon Puck, let's try to sneak in the bar. And yes, you can call it a date." Lauren said walking towards the door.

"Oh she so wants me" Puck said smiling.

"Oooo! Come on, let's go shopping" Sugar said to Mercedes, hooking her arms with Artie and Rory.

"You can hold our bags!" Mercedes and Sugar said in unison.

"Blaine! I saw a poster of a Musical held here, we should defiantly check it out." Kurt blurted out holding out his hand.

"Wait.. Hold on. You're all leaving?" Sam asked.

"Leaving us here, alone?" I asked right after.

"Oh, you guys will think of something. Have fun! Bye!" Rachel said giving me a mischievous smile.

Oh, no she didn't. She so planned this!

Sam's pov  
>After all of them left the chalet; it was me and Quinn staring at each other in the living room.<p>

"Soo..." I said awkwardly sitting on the couch.

"Soo..." She repeated sitting next to me.

"What do you wanna do?" I say breaking the silence.

"Uh, what do you want to do?" She asked shyly.

"How about we take a walk?" I suggest. 

"On the beach?" She replied fast excitedly.

"Okay, sure" I smiled.

And we were finally at the beach walking on the shoreline, shoes off with no one around watching the sunset.

"So who were those girls at the room?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Just some girls that Puck picked up." I said smiling shaking my head at Puck's stupid idea.

"Did anything happen?" She asked looking at me.

I shake my head confused. Why is she asking me these things? Does she think something happened between me and the blonde?

Quinn's pov  
>I couldn't help it. I keep asking him questions and it's obvious that I'm jealous. Urrggh, now he thinks I'm being one of those jealous, over obsessive type of girls.<p>

"Why?" He asks looking at me.

"I – uh, was just making sure that Finn or Mike didn't so anything stupid." I say giving him a small laugh and a weak smile.

"Oh." He says sounding a little disappointed.

Now all we could hear was the sound of the waves and quiet music playing.

"So were the dresses you guys picked out nice?" He asked breaking the silence.

I nod my head. "They're really pretty. But you don't get to see them until the wedding." I reply

"Not even a clue?" He asked frowning

"Nope" I said smiling.

"Not cool Q" he said smiling as well.

I look up at him, and study his face. I miss him so much. Why did I have to make a such a stupid decision and cheat on him? He's the best thing that ever happened to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's nothing." I reply looking away biting my lip.

"C'mon Q, you can tell me."

Oh what's the use of lying? I take a deep breath. "I-I-I, just missed you." I say quietly.

He goes wide eyed then back to normal, and nods. "I missed you too."

I wanted to tell him I missed us, I missed being together. But I'm sure that's all we'll ever be, just friends, nothing more. I can't risk looking crushed and vulnerable when he doesn't feel the same way. I'm just not that confident to tell him yet anyways.

"Want some ice cream?" He asked smiling raising his eyebrows.

"That would be great." I reply smiling.

Finn's pov  
>Thank god Rachel didn't kill me. I've done so many bad things to her lately, so I'll make it up to her tonight.<p>

Me and Mike planned the perfect date even though Rachel suggested we let Sam and Quinn have some time alone together.

We started off with flowers and brought them to a restaurant with dim lighting, candle lights, great food, and all that really romantic stuff.

While we ate I held Rachel's hand under the table and we talked about going back to school, Puck getting hit in the face, the incident with the 3 girls, plans for tomorrow, Sam and Quinn, and the wedding.

After having dinner we went back to the rooms and Sam and Quinn were gone.

"Looks like, they're on a date!" Tina said sitting on the couch next to Mike.

"Yeah, but did you see Quinn's outrage?" Mike said sounding terrified at the thought of Quinn full on rage.

"Well, did you see one of the girls wink at Sam? That was definitely the reason why." Rachel said laughing.

She looks so cute while laughing. I sigh and think about being married to her.

Sam's pov  
>"What are you staring at now?" She asked smiling kidding around.<p>

"There's ice cream on your nose." I said laughing.

"What? Where? No there isn't" she said confused touching her nose.

"Right there." I put my finger in my ice cream and dab it on Quinn's nose.

She was laughing "Oh you did not just do that!" and she does the same thing to me. I take my napkin and wipe away the ice cream off her nose, it was so hard to not look into her eyes. She put me in a trance for a second but broke it by giggling. Boy I loved her laugh. We were merely a kissing distance away. I was so close leaning in forward but she pulled away handing me another napkin so I could wipe away the ice cream off my nose.

Oh well, It's better for us anyways. I have got to sort out my feelings. I want it, heck _I need it_. But I just can't, _I can't_.

We talked more, but all I could think of was our almost kiss that could have been. I touch my lips thinking what it would have been like if it was real, our lips colliding together. It was perfect, well in my mind it was.

Ugh! Just stop, control yourself!

To get my mind off things I checked the time and it was already 8.

Quinn yawns and we decide to change into pajamas and go back to the rooms. I was wearing a white t-shirt and my Super Man pajama bottoms, and Quinn was wearing a white shirt and red pajama shorts.

As we enter the living room the lights were off and everyone was already there in their pajamas eating pizza and popcorn while watching a movie.

We silently take a seat on the couch and watch the movie with them.

The movie they were watching was Transformers, and I've already watched it like 10 times. I try to keep my mind off Quinn and keep my eyes on the screen but I slowly drift off to sleep.

Rachel's pov  
>While watching the movie I snuggle up next to Finn and look at Quinn and Sam to see if there was anything happened between them.<p>

But instead, I was looking at a sleeping Quinn leaning on a sleeping Sam. I smile and nudge Tina to take a picture. But then Puck grins and quietly takes out a marker.

"Shh!" He whispers putting a finger to his lips.

Then he creeps closer to Sam and writes 'I LOVE QUINN' on his forehead. And then he writes 'I LOVE SAM' on Quinn's, by the time he was done we were dying from laughter. And Tina finally takes the picture.

"Should we just leave them like this?" Mercedes said laughing.

We all grin and decide to stay for the night for a sleep over.

"We are such nice friends." I say drifting off to a deep sleep cuddling back with an almost asleep Finn.

A/N: hehehe they fall asleep together? OoOoOo! Review to see what happens next! -ali


	8. Chapter 8 Jelly

Chapter 8 

A/N: Hello lovely readers! We hit 50 reviews, you guys are just AWESOME! We seriously thought we were just gonna get about 10 reviews for the whole story, and we can't thank you guys enough. So here's chapter 8! We hope you guys enjoy! – ali 3

Disclaimer:

We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!

When: Day #3 in the Bahamas

Where: Carnival, boys' room, girls' room

Sam's pov  
>I wake up feeling comfortable, secure and happy, but still just really tired.<p>

I turn around and grab the pillow next to me and hug it but the pillow feels different. I bit curvier and it feels like there's hair ticking my chin. WAIT HAIR?

Oh no.

I open my eyes and I'm face to face next to Quinn. When did this happen? Fuck. We must have fallen asleep on the couch together last night.

Now she's wide awake too and there's a look of alarm on her face. And I didn't even realize my erection pressing against her leg.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" I let go of her, and we quickly sit up but end up bumping each other in the forehead.

"It's o- Oow." she massages her head, wincing. "And what was that against my leg?"

"Sorry." I replied looking embarrassed. She shot me a confused look and finally realized and laughed while blushing. She looked up at me and stared right at my forehead.

I look back at her. Oh great. There's 'I LOVE SAM' on her forehead and there's probably 'I LOVE QUINN' on mine. What did they do to us?

"Ugh. Great." And she walks to the washroom.

I sigh and lay back on the couch with the lettering still there.

"Morning!" Finn exclaims in a good mood, sitting on the other couch.

"Morning." I murmur.

He's laughing, why is he laughing? "It's not funny Finn." I say covering my forehead and re adjusting my seating position.

"It was last night." Rory says sitting next to him taking a sip of his coffee.

"You guys are so immature." Quinn says handing me a makeup remover towel thingy and one of her compact mirrors.

I quickly scrub my forehead. It was so hard to get off! Ugh. I was getting frustrated and gave up. Quinn comes closer to me and takes the towel from me. Oh no, what's happening. She comes closer and closer. Is she gonna kiss me? Oh wait, she just scrubs my forehead clean, and it's just like the time she was cleaning slushie off my face.

"There." she says laughing.

Quinn's pov  
>While we ate breakfast we were surprisingly watching the news.<p>

I can't believe I was so careless by falling asleep next to Sam last night. And he even put his arms around me! And his erec-!

"So what are we gonna do today?" Brittany asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Why don't we go to the carnival?" Finn suggested pointing at the tv.

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed. The carnival does look fun, why not?

We all agreed and all of us went back to our rooms to get ready.

"Okay tell me ALL about it!" Rachel shrieks.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Your date! We need to know EVERY detail." Tina replies.

"What date?" Could they be talking about mine and Sam's walk on the beach? It was so not a date.

"The one you had with Sam last night preggo!" Santana says agitated.

"It wasn't a date." I reply laughing.

"Fine, call it whatever you want. But tell us about the makeup story!" Mercedes exclaims.

I look at all of them; they think that me and Sam got back together?

..."There is no makeup story." I answer disappointed.

"WHAT?" They all exclaim.

"But the way you guys acted... It's like you're a couple!" Sugar replied.

I open my mouth, but then shut it and shrug in defeat.

Rachel scoots closer and wraps an arm around me, "It'll be okay. He's bound to spill sometime soon." She reassured me.

"And its Sam were talking about, he'll do whatever it takes to woo whoever he loves." Tina said.

I smile and we all go get ready.

After I quickly take a shower, I change into a light blue sun dress and lightly put on my makeup. After putting the finishing touches to my outfit I grab my cross necklace and put it on. I try to smile as best as I can and head off to the carnival.

Rachel's pov  
>When we got there it was about 2:30, it was hot, and there were tons of people already there.<p>

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" Puck says looking up at it.

The roller coaster was huge.

"Wait no, never mind." Puck said wide eyed.

"Oh come on Puckerman. Don't be a pussy." Lauren said.

"Fine, we'll all go. And there's no backing out." Finn said.

Once I chose my seat, I take a big gulp and close my eyes shut. And before we know it the roller coaster started to move. We were screaming our lungs out and I was holding onto Finn for dear life.

"I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" Puck shrieked.

It was going up and down, slower and faster, and finally it stopped and we were trying to catch our breaths.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rory exclaimed getting off the ride.

"We need to get that picture!" Tina says laughing. The picture shows all of us with scared looks on our faces looking ridiculous.

"OoOoO! Cotton candy!" Sugar beamed.

While I walked hand in hand with Finn we ate cotton candy and stopped at the carousel.

"Let's ride the pretty horsies!" Brittany says.

We all hopped on and I chose a brown, pretty looking horse with golden stars on it. Perfect.

"I think I might break it." Finn said looking at his horse.

"Oh, just get on Finn!" I said laughing.

"This is so much fun San!" Brittany exclaims.

It was fun; acting like children again. After going around, and around, and around the music stopped and we all hopped off.

"Well that was fun" Sam says smiling.

"What should we do next?" Mike asks while we walk around.

"Let's ride the Chair-O-planes!" Kurt suggested.

After hours of going through more and more rides like the Ferris wheel, bumper cars, and the zipper ride, it was already dark.

"Let's go through that!" Tina says bouncing up and down, pointing to what looked like to be a haunted house.

Quinn's pov  
>I hate haunted houses. They scare me to death. Some of us agreed and some of us didn't.<p>

"Come on guys it'll be fun!" Tina assured us frowning.

"Yeah! I ain't pussy!" Puck said holding onto a teddy bear he just won.

Urgh, fine. Maybe it will be fun, it's worth a try. Right?

As soon as I step into the haunted house I regret it. It was dark, old, gory looking and just scary.

"Eeek!" Sugar shrieks and holds onto Rory.

I can do this, I can do this. We started walking slowly, and looking cautiously around us.

"AHHHH!" Artie shrieks looking at a scary looking creature before us and I brace Sam's arm, this is just horrible, and then I feel Sam bracing me back.

I look up at him curiously and see that this was one of his fears too, next to take offs. I smile to myself and then hide behind him because another monster popped out of nowhere.

After all the shrieking and screaming we finally saw light and I hear him let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, sorry." We both say in unison while un-tangling ourselves from one another.

"I am never going back in there again!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I need to go use the little girls' room." Rachel said finally calming down. Then Rachel gives all the girls a look and we join her.

While re applying my mascara Santana speaks up.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We make Sam jealous!"

This throws me off guard and I stop.

"What?"

"It's the perfect plan to make him fess up, Quinn!" Rachel added.

"And plus It'll be easy! I've spotted this guy who keeps looking at you." Santana says mischievously.

"I don't know..." I say unsure.

"Quinn, just do it!" Sugar exclaimed.

I guess it might make him show his feelings for me, and a jealous Sam would be cute.

I take a deep breath, "Fine. But is he cute?"

Sam's pov  
>"What's taking them so long?" Finn asked eating his curly fries.<p>

Just then all the girls walk towards us wind blowing in their hair, and I'm just mesmerized by Quinn. And her eyes, god those eyes. She's walking closer and closer until were just inches away and she turns to my left. What?

She's standing next to a group of guys our age, and one of them; an ugly guy taps Quinn on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Jake." He introduces himself.

"Hi...I'm Quinn" she says shaking his hand, and now he seems even more, uglier.

We spend the rest of the time walking around and eating other fried foods with 'Jake' and his friends. Who is this guy anyways?

"Why is he hitting on my girl?" Wait, did I just say that?

Finn hears me and smirks. WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A BIG MOUTH?

"Is Sam a little jealous?" He teases me laughing.

"No." I say denying it. Okay maybe I am, and I shouldn't be. Quinn isn't even my girlfriend.

Then I see Jake walking away waving good-bye to Quinn. Finally he's gone.

"We should get going now, it's late." Blaine says yawning. On the way to our cars I walk next to Quinn eager to get some answers.

"So... Who was that guy?" I can't help but ask.

She's smiles. "Just a guy named Jake." She replied nonchalantly.

"Did he ask you out?" I can't believe I just asked that.

She's hesitant for a second but then smiles. "He asked me out to lunch tomorrow."

What? How could he?

Quinn's pov  
>"Oh." He replies disappointed. "And what did you say?" He asks.<p>

"I said I'd call him." I bite my lip and wait for him to say more, but doesn't. Is that all he's gonna say? He's not gonna stop me? Who am I kidding; I knew this plan wouldn't work.

He nods his head and looks at the ground. C'mon Sam, say something! Anything!

After a moment I speak up. "But I think I'll say no."

"Really? I-I mean, why?" He asks looking up.

"He's just not my type." I say looking up at him. He nods, gives me a small smile and then moves closer to Mercedes, and starts talking to her.

Of course. I bite back tears and get in a car with no Sam in it.

A/N: Ooh, Like that chappy? It was kinda short. But you guy's might like the next one! We planned out a lot of things for this story, but it's just so hard to combine them all. But we finally got it together. Well kind of. Oh, and what do you guy's think about Joe and Quinn? Like, might be together? I definitely hate it… Fabrevans FTW. Leave a review! They're honestly like presents, they make us smile :) -Em


	9. Chapter 9 Shots!

Chapter 9

A/N: OMG guise. Guise. On my way. Whoa, cliff hanger I was freaking out and spazzing so much! And we have to wait for 7 weeks? Hells nawh. Poor Quinn. We just hope that Sam is there with her :') This totally reminds me of a fanfiction story; called 'Still not over you' by nluyenphuong, go check her out. Well I hope you like this chapter and review what you think :) xx-Em

Disclaimer:

We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!

When: Day #4 in the Bahamas.

Where: Boys' room, the beach and maybe the club.

Sam's pov  
>It took all of me not to jump for joy last night. But why should I? It's none of my business if she says yes or no. So I went to Mercedes, looking for that spark to have reassurance that I don't have feelings for Quinn anymore.<p>

After brushing my teeth I check my phone and see that today is Rory's birthday. Shoot, I almost forgot! Luckily me and the other glee guys already got him his present; a huge jar of peanut butter.

"Happy birthday Rory!" Sugar exclaims kissing him on the cheek, entering our chalet.

"So what are we gonna do for your special day?" Rachel asks while we ate breakfast.

"Uhmm, I don't know." He says putting down his fork.

"There are a lot of things we could do here; bowling, shopping, catch a movie..." Finn trailed off.

"Wait! I know the perfect way to party." Puck said mischievously.

"Oh, this should be just great." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Just see! You guys will love me when I tell you what were gonna do to celebrate Pixie Boy's birthday." He said.  
>We scoff and decide that a picnic on the beach would be a better and safer idea.<p>

Quinn's pov  
>After packing the food, we change into beach clothes and head off to the beach. It was sunny and hot, with a small cool breeze. It wasn't crowded, but there were a few groups of people.<p>

"Who's up for volleyball?" Artie asks, wheeling around the net.

The guys all join him and we girls just stay back and lay in the scorching hot sun. It was so hot. After stripping into my bikini and applying my sunscreen, I listen to the calypso music playing in the background. As I lay on the beach chair we watched the guys play. Damn, I never noticed Sam's abs looked that good. I shake the thought out of my head and try getting my tan on.

After a while of turning over and over I got bored from the silence and sat up to get a water bottle from the cooler.

After taking a few sips of water I watch the guys play. They take sports way to seriously, and Sam just looks so focused on the game until he looks my direction, I quickly look away and look at the sand. I can't believe I tried to make him jealous last night, and it didn't even work!

"Ow!" I look back at them playing and see Sam rubbing his head and the ball rolling away.

"Victory!" Rory exclaims high fiving Mike.

"Sam! What planet are you on! You just totally made us lose dude." Finn said disappointed.

"Uh... Sorry" he apologized, blushing.

Then I see Sam walk right over to me. Oh no, not him. I roll my eyes and found that he was already beside me opening a new bottle of water. I couldn't help but stare, at his washboard abs, and the way he glistened under the sunlight. Snap out of it Quinn! You can't have him. You can't even make him jealous one bit.

Sam's pov  
>Well that was embarrassing. Why do I always have to blank out like that? She just looked so beautiful underneath the sunlight; her eyes, her lips, the way her hair looked blowing in the wind. I GOTTA STOP.<p>

After taking a few big gulps of water I notice Quinn rolling her eyes and walking away. What did I do now? I frown and walk back to where the group was.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Mike said.

"Puck, wake-up!" Lauren said throwing the volley-ball at him.

"What the hell?" Puck said waking up. He was covered in sand, and he looked red as a tomato.

"What happened?" He asked taking off his sunglasses, leaving a really bad tan line.

"You fell asleep." Brittany said, laughing.

We got out the food and started to eat. As we finished we got out the gifts to give to Rory, and we handed it to him.

"I love you guys." He says putting a spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth.  
>"Here's the best part..." Sugar says handing him an envelope.<p>

"It's from all of us, but I paid more." She adds with her nasally voice.

He gives us a questioning look and goes wide eyed. "A plane ticket back to Ireland?"

"Yeah, we know how much you miss your family." I say, smiling.

"B-b-but-"

"No buts, just take it!" Quinn says sternly while smiling.

He gives us a sad smile and gives us a group hug. "Thank you."

"Who's up for more volleyball?" Artie asks. And slowly everybody starts to leave in their own direction, leaving me and Quinn alone, again.

She seemed pretty annoyed earlier. Should I go talk to her? Of course I can. C'mon Sam, man up.

"Hey, Q." I greet her.

"Hey." She replied not even looking at me. Okay think, what have I done to upset her in the last 24 hours? Did I annoy her because of my questions about 'Jake'?

After a long awkward silence she speaks up, "looking at the water again?"

"I can't help it, it's just so beautiful." I reply, trying to cheer her up.

Finn's pov  
>As we walked back to the girls beach house we noticed that Puck was gone.<p>

"Wait, where's Puck?" Rachel asks.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even realize he was gone" Kurt exclaims.

Where could he be? It's like he just disappeared. We were all seated next to each other on the couch watching tv while we heard the door open.

"I'm ba-ack! Missed me?" Puck says from the door.

"Where were you?" Lauren asks crossing her arms.

"Getting these!" He holds up 16 cards that have our pictures on them. Wait. Are those fake ID's?

"Sweet!" Lauren yelled yanking a card from him.

"Are those...?"

"Hellz yeah!" Puck exclaims setting them on the table.

"Where on earth did you get these?" Rachel says looking at hers. "They look so real."

"I have my connections." He replies grinning.

I look at mine and it does look legit. I mean, I had one before, but this one looked more realistic.

"And where do you expect us to use these?" Quinn asks folding her arms.

"Since its Rory's birthday, let's go to the club!" He said getting to his point.

"Are you ser-?"

"Its Rory's birthday! And this is like a once in a lifetime thing until we turn 21! You won't regret it." He nagged.

I almost laughed at his idea, go to the club? We could get into serious trouble...

We all looked at each other unsure.

"Well I'm in." Santana said smirking.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Well it's all up to Rory." Artie said looking at him.

"Well... It is a once in a lifetime thing... And it is my birthday... Sooo... Okay!" He said smiling. "But you guys can choose if you want to, or not."

Everyone else seems to be on board except me. Am I going to regret this? I mean Mr. Schue did say don't do anything stupid... And coming along will be me being the team captain and watching out for everybody. Eh, it is spring break; We should be having some fun.

"Okay, fine." I agree.

They all cheer in excitement and went to go get changed. Hopefully this does work out well.

Rachel's pov  
>Oh, this is not going to work out well.<p>

But if Finn's going, I'm going. It's a club, anything could happen. And I am not going to miss out on going to the club with my friends. It'll just be like the party I threw before right? And maybe I can get my mind off about the answer I'm going to give Finn.

"Okay! Which one?" Santana asks Kurt, holding 2 short black dresses against her body.

I bite my lip, so I guess the key is to wear something short and sexy? After putting on something that fits that category I look at myself in the mirror. This is so not me. But I do look pretty dazzling. I was wearing a little black slim dress with lace and a zipper at the back.

"I can't believe were actually doing this." Quinn says looking at all of us doing her makeup.

"Me either." I reply worried.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun!" Santana reassured us.

"Okay, let's go!"

Quinn's pov  
>As we got to the outside of the club all I could hear was loud muffled music and a lot of people. This was so not comfortable. I slightly pull down my really slim, short dress. Last thing I want is drunkards looking at my ass.<p>

"Okay, does everyone have their Id's?" Finn asked.

We nodded in excitement, "Okay let's get this party started!" Puck exclaims.

Getting into the club was actually pretty easy; I don't even want to know what Santana whispered to the guard, but moving through the crowds; not so much.

"Let's sit over there!" Artie cried over the loud music.

We all sat at a booth table around the back corner where we were already ordering drinks. All the girls ordered a light martini, except for Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Lauren. Boy they party hard. The guys also ordered vodka and beer.

"Shoooooots!" Sugar shrieked.

Santana shoved a shot glass right in my hand almost pouring it all over me. I look at the clear liquid and could already smell the strong scent. I quickly deny the drink but everyone started yelling at me. I promised myself I wouldn't drink tonight.

"Quuuiiiinnn! Just take iiittt, let loose!" Santana said sounding already half drunk. I roll my eyes and agreed just for the fun of it. We were at the Bahamas and its Rory's birthday, there's no harm.

"Maybe just one." I say smiling.

"Okay, okay here's to Rory! 1-2-3!" Puck shouted fist pumping.

As we all drank, I could feel the liquid run down and, burning my throat. Then suddenly one turned into three and three turned into five.

"I have to pee, Finn come with me, _wait no_, Quinn. Quinn come with me." Rachel said, sluring her words and rubbing her temples.

As I stand up I could feel the room turning and it felt like the floor was unbalanced. "Ugh, these heels." It felt like there were blisters on my feet as me and Rachel stumbled through the crowds and into the washroom. Just as we opened the door we could see some blonde girl throwing up in a toilet while a redhead tried to hold her hair back up. God, this is utterly disgusting. When Rachel got into a stall I quickly splashed my face with cold water.

_Quinn, wake up._

And when I looked back up I see a brunette with crazy lion like hair. Wait is she- _Oh no_. She is.

"Hmm, look what we got here girls." The brunette hollered.

Just then Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt come bursting through the door laughing like maniacs while Lauren was yelling at them to shut up.

"Oh." Lauren stands, arms crossed, raising an eye brow.

"These chicks again?" Mercedes whined.

"What are you guys even doing here? And who's he?" The red head asked pointing to Kurt.

"No the better question is, where's Sam?" The blonde asked wiping her mouth. Disgusting.

I was about to say something until Kurt covered for me.

"Bitch, please." Kurt started. "He'll never be interested in trash like you."

Sam's pov  
>I'm so screwed. I shouldn't have drank that much.<p>

"Where's my girlfriend?" Finn asked, looking like he was on the urge to cry.

"Sh-she went to the uhmm the the washroom." Blaine answered, really loudly slurring his words.

"We'll get her." Santana said taking one more shot.

"Best birthday eveeerrr!" Rory exclaimed in an American accent.

I tried checking the time on my phone and I think it said 2:65 am, 2:65? Wait no, 2:56.  
>I kept on thinking about Quinn, she looked so hot in that black short dress, where is she?<br>"Where the Quinn?" I blurted out regretting my words. Then suddenly everyone starts bursting out laughter.

"I knew it! I knew It! You love her!" Puck shouted sounding like a little child. I shake my head in confusion and pass whatever remark he made. Maybe I do. 

Rachel's pov  
>After Santana, Sugar and Brittany came through the door the fight just got worst. And the last thing I remembered was Lauren throwing up on all three of them.<p>

"What happened to you guys?" Artie asked over the loud music, fist pumping.

"Nothing." Lauren said, wiping her mouth.

Just then the three girls walked passed us hurrying out the door.

"Wait, was that-?" Finn turned around.

"Yup!" Santana yelled, smirking.

"Well anyways, let's partyyyyyy!" Sugar shrieked.

A/N: well that was chapter 9 :) it was still short, but we're trying to make the chapters longer. And remember; review to see what happens next between drunk Sam and drunk Quinn! -Ali


	10. Chapter 10 Hangover

A/N: Wasssup? How are you guy's holding up since glee's haitus? Well I and my sister have been crying every night when glee is supposed to be on… jk. But we have been sad, just waiting for it to be over. But I hope our story makes you happy during these times! My sister just got an idea for another story we might do it, but it's a lot of work. So we are still deciding. But here's a little hint, it involves the episode 'On My Way'. But anywhooo, here's chapter 10!

-Em

Disclaimer:

We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!

When: Day #5 in the Bahamas.

Where: Boys' room, the beach, a building.

Quinn's pov

I wake up on the floor curled up in a ball feeling worst than ever. I'm still wearing my tight fitting clothes from last night, while my head is pounding and it feels like it's about to explode.

"It's too bright." Sam mumbles next to me, with no shirt on.

What the heck? There's garbage and clothes everywhere, and all the furniture is in different places. What happened? Oh no, then it all came back to me, we went to the club, drank, and partied until who knows how long? Urgh why do we have to be so stupid? After a moment I take a big breath and I try to get up but I tripped on Sam's foot and landed right on top of him.

"Oh god." he gasped out surprised. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." I quickly respond, embarrassed.

"Uh, it's okay." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Hey can you guys keep it down, down there? Get a room or something!" Puck whined, half asleep on top of the table.

Then I realized I was still on top of a shirt less Sam. I press on his abs to carry myself up. Oh my, they are like steel. Got to get up and get that out of my head, I remind myself.

As I eventually pick myself up, nausea immediately hits me. I sit back down on the couch, where Santana and Brittany lay, still asleep. Sam scans the room for his shirt, and puts it on, stumbling.

This seems to wake everybody up and they all start groaning. And then, Lauren runs straight to the washroom, about to puke her guts out. She pushed Artie out of the way, making loud noises.

"Sshh!"

"Turn off the lights!" Santana snapped.

"Mmm my head." Tina whined, rolling over next to Mike.

"What the hell happened last night?" Finn wakes up surprised, sitting up.

"Rory's birthday party." I say, eyes still closed.

"I am never going to drink ever again." Kurt groaned.

After eventually putting ourselves together and finding everybody's missing clothes, I started to feel a little better and brewed some coffee. As I drank I leaned against the table trying not to get nauseous.

"Where's Rory and Sugar?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh yeah!" Artie remembered. "They said they were looking for balloons?"

"Balloon?" Blaine asks. " I don't know dude, I was so drunk." Artie said, shrugging.

We all look around the chalet calling their names until Puck reached his room and I hear Sugar shriek.

"Oh, God! I'm blind, I'm blind!" He shrieks running back to where we all were.

"What happened?" Kurt asks with a disgusted face.

"Well I found them." He answers sarcastically. "And it looks like, the leprechaun got lucky and got laid, IN MY ROOM!"

We were all in a fit of laughter, and when Rory and Sugar leave Puck's room, it just becomes even funnier.

"That was some party." Rory said, smiling ear to ear.

"Why in my room? Why?" Puck said removing his sheets, frustrated.

I shake my head, smiling and sit next to a sleepy Sam and Mercedes.

"My God! Quinn come here." Tina called, from Mike's room.

I go to sit next to her on the bed and she gives me her camera. I give her a confused look. "Just hit play!" Tina whispered shaking her head. I gently pushed the play button, and watched what happened last night right before my eyes. Brittany was stripping, Lauren was yelling at Puck and Rachel was practically glued to Finn.

"Just keep watching." She said worried, smiling a little bit. I look back at the screen and see all of us in a circle playing spin the bottle? And I was playing? Oh no, this can't be good.

I watched as I spun the vodka bottle and it landed pointing to Sam. Oh, god. They were all hooting and hollering and Sam took me in his arms and it was a whole make-out session, and I begin taking off his shirt and just right there, the video ended. I give the camera back to Tina, and swallow audibly.

"You okay?" She asks.

I nod my head,"We were just drunk."

"It seems like it was more than that." She replied, smiling.

"It's nothing." I say shaking my head.

"Whatever you say, Quinn." She said, laughing.

I can't help but feel a little sad but stupid that me and Sam's kiss was just because we were in a drunk state. It meant nothing... Well to him, I bet he doesn't even remember what happened last night.

Sam's pov

Why did we have to party that long last night? And that kiss. All I could think about was fireworks, but I was drunk! And its just spin the bottle. She probably doesn't even remember it anyways- well it seems like it. I'll just act like nothing happened.

"Oh, no." Finn groans. "Mr. Schue just called, and he said he wants all of us to meet him and Miss Pillsbury for lunch before the wedding rehearsal and dance lessons. And he'll find out that we're all hung over."

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Ugh, I totally forgot about that!" Mike said, face palming.

"Relax, we'll just act normal." Santana said casually crossing her arms.

After taking a long shower, putting on some clean clothes, and sunglasses we head to the restaurant.

"I don't think acting normal will work too well." Lauren said, still looking really tired clutching her stomach.

"Shh! They're here!"

We greet them, and smile quietly. After ordering, Mr. Schue speaks up. "Are you guys okay?" His voice dripping with concern, "You guys look a little..."

"Hung over" Miss Pillsbury finishes for him.

"What? No!" Finn says looking worried.

"Don't you guys trust us?" Rachel asks, looking offended. They both give us a suspicious look, but let it go. That was close.

While eating, Quinn gently nudges my arm when nobody was looking. "What's up Q?" I whispered nonchalantly, looking around making sure nobody else was listening.

"Do you by any chance remember..."Pausing a moment still in a hushed tone." anything that happened last night?"

Oh my god! She knows! I look around frantically trying to think of something to say, but nothing comes to mind. All I could do was, shake my head. No. I'm such a dork!

She bites her lip, "I don't remember anything either."

Rachel's pov

When we arrive at the beach,-where Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are getting married- I start feeling a little better. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. The wind and fresh air made me feel a lot better.

"Okay, bride's maids over there and groom's men there." Kurt exclaimed pointing at different directions.

As I separate from Finn I stand next to Quinn and Santana.

"Okay so we'll have the maid of honor and best man in front." He directs, reading from a clip board. "Flower girl over there, father of the bride there! And you know the drill!"

As I take my spot the music starts playing and Mr. Schue goes, and then I reunite with Finn once again, and we start walking, arms linked.

"Excited?" Finn asks me.

I nod my head. "I love weddings."

"Me too" He says, smiling. Uh, oh what if I gave him the impression that I'll say yes? I mean of course I'll say yes. Wait I mean I'm not going to say yes now, I still don't know yet.

Quinn's pov

After Rachel and Finn went, it was my turn. And thanks to Kurt he paired me and Sam together. Just great. After linking arms with him, we started to walk the same pace as Rachel and Finn.

I look up at Sam and see that he looks a little nervous. Should I tell him what happened? He deserves to know, but he'll probably find out eventually. Whatever, I'll act as if nothing ever happened.

After doing the routine twice, we got it down perfectly. "Okay, now we'll just practice the dance in that building, over there!" Kurt said, pointing to a building far from the beach.

Sam's pov

As we enter the dance studio everyone else explores the place while I look at myself in the mirror and fix my hair.

"It's so roomy in here!" Sugar said, stretching on the floor.

"Okay guys, Mike, Brittany, and Kurt are teaching us the routine so just follow them." Mr. Schue instructed, patting Mike on the back.

"Here are the dance partners; Mercedes is with me, Santana's with Blaine, Rory's with Sugar, Brittany next to Artie! Finn and Rachel, Mike's with Tina, Puck's with Lauren and Quinn, your partner is Sam!" Kurt read out from his clipboard. Quinn sits next to me and gives me a small smile. Nothing happened.

"Okay just like how you guys did it in the auditorium, Places everyone!" Mike said, getting into dance teacher Mike. We get into position, my hand on her waist and her hand on my shoulder, the music starts playing and-

"NO! NO! NO!" Kurt exclaimed, stopping everybody in their tracks. "You have to be more closer!" Looking directly at me and Quinn

I give him a questioning look. "Bu-" "no buts!" He intersected making inward motions with his hands, while Mike nods. I awkwardly pull her closer and she does too.

"I wonder how many times Kurt is gonna make us do this." She said, biting her lip.

"It shouldn't be that bad." I say, looking at her.

But it was that bad, during the whole practice I couldn't help but think about her lips on mine, which caused me to mess up the footwork. But after doing the routine for the millionth time, we finally met up with Kurt's expectations.

"Okay, great rehearsal guys, remember the dinner rehearsal is tonight!" Mr. Schue called, breathlessly.

"Finally!" Lauren said, sighing.

I let go of Quinn, already missing her touch. It felt so weird without my arm wrapped around her waist, like something was missing. Probably, because of doing the routine countless times, right?

Quinn's pov

By the time we were back at the rooms, we were all completely exhausted.

"Nap time!" Puck exclaimed laying on the couch. "That was the worst hangover ever." Kurt said getting a water bottle. "Why don't you go to your room?" Artie asks Puck.

"Because now, my bed is contaminated." He said referring to Rory and Sugar, trying to get comfortable on the makeshift bed.

They both just blush and I sit on the other couch with the others. I flipped on the T.V to Avatar, and immediately turn to Sam with a thousand memories running through my head. He gives me a goofy smile, and I get the familiar tingly feeling again. Ugh, just relax Quinn. It's been a long morning, tonight will be better.


	11. Chapter 11 A Kiss?

Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guise! Okay so here's the dinner rehearsal, and we know that it's usually celebrated the night before the wedding because it's an American tradition am I right? But we have something else saved for that night ;) and plus we are Canadians sooo... Suck it LOLjk. We hope you all enjoy and remember to read and review! xx

-Em

Disclaimer:  
>We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!<p>

When: Night #5 it the Bahamas.

Where: banquet hall, beach and boys room and girl's room

Quinn's pov  
>Back at the room we were all getting ready. After doing my hair and makeup, I put on a pretty flowy blue dress with a ribbon at the back accentuating my waist and some black pumps.<p>

"Qui-in! Can you please help me with my dress" Rachel hollered from her own room. I enter her room and help her zip up the light pink dress she was wearing.

"Awh, you look great Quinn!" She comments smiling. "You too" I reply looking at us both in the mirror. She sighs loudly and sits on her bed frowning, looking worried. "What's wrong?" I ask sitting next to her. "I think I'm going to answer Finn's question tonight." All the other girls heard this, and ran straight to her bedroom.

"Eavesdropping much?" Rachel asks laughing. "It's called talking too loud, hobbit." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you going to say?" Sugar asks, sitting on the floor with a purple dress on. Rachel just pulls up her legs and bites her lip, taking a deep breath. "I-I'm thinking of saying no." She answers us, very quietly for once.

"WHAT?" We all exclaim not believing what we're hearing. "Well I just can't! He's been waiting for so long! And … I just, love him"

"Girl, do you hear yourself?" Mercedes interrupts crossing her arms. "Yeah, even though I think you and Franken teen are the most annoying couple ever, you'd be stupid to say no." Santana said.

"Rachel, don't do this." I say shaking my head. "There's gotta be a good reason for your decision." Tina contemplated. "I-I just don't know, guys." She said with tears in her eyes. "Then don't say no!" Lauren exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "Yeah! Even I know that." Brittany said.

It became silent for a moment, while Rachel looked like she was thinking really hard about her answer. "Rachel, just follow your heart." I say giving her a reassuring smile.

She bites her lip and just nods. "I'll just answer him when I'm completely ready."

"Okay, enough of this, I wanna get my party on! Let's go!" Santana exclaimed.

Finn's pov  
>When we all got to the banquet hall, where the dinner rehearsal took place it was already filled with people. We saw Mr. Figgins, Coach Beiste, Ms. Holiday, Shelby, Sue and other staff from McKinley.<p>

"The girls are here." Mike said after reading a text and taking a seat. As they entered the room my breath was taken away. She looked perfect. As we all greet them, Rachel finally took a seat beside me.

"Hey Rach" I greet her giving her a kiss. She kisses back and gives me a small smile, then looks down. "What's wrong?" I ask her. "Nothing, I'm just... exhausted."

I know Rachel, and she's terrible at lying. But she wouldn't want to be forced into telling the truth either. Just let it go and try to cheer her up, you can do this. During the whole night we met other people, family, ate tons of food, and listened to speeches.

After grandma Pillsbury makes a speech about Miss. Pillsbury, Mr. Schue stands up and raises his glass. "I would like to make a toast to my parents and Emma's parents for planning this party." He started. "And a huge thanks you to our wonderful wedding party and glee club." He finishes smiling.

"Cheers!" We all exclaim, raising our glasses as well.

Sam's pov  
>Back at the room all the guys were running around the house and doggy piling each other. But I really wasn't in the mood for that right now so I decided to take a walk outside. There were lights along the pathways, the air was crisp and cool. All you could hear was the ocean.<p>

_Quinn_. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Oh, she looked so pretty today and the way my hand was on her- God, just stop! "Damnit!" I say frustrated, kicking the sand beneath my feet.

As I did that, a certain blonde turned her head and looked at me, with a questioning look on her face. She was here the whole time? I quickly stop cursing and just wave at her. What is she doing? Should I go talk to her? It's not like anything would happen between us.

I jogged to where she was sitting and greeted her. "Hey Q" I probably looked like a total geek .

"Hey" She replied.

"So what brings you here? It's late." I asked while sitting next to her on the sand.

"I was just... thinking. How about you?"

"I just wanted to escape the madness back at the room" I told her.

"Like what?" she asked laughing.

"Just getting crushed by all 6 of them at the same time."

"The things you guys do when we aren't there" she said laughing, shaking her head. While we laid there on the sand we looked up at the night sky and gazed at the stars.

"I wish I could just stay here forever" Quinn whispered absent minded. "Me too" I replied.

She probably noticed me staring at her so she looked back at me. "Are you looking at the water again?" she asked jokingly.

Now our faces were mere inches away. I couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful, something took over me again. I couldn't control the feeling I had for her. I find myself getting closer and closer, engulfed by her beauty. Finally, I captured her lips with mine. Her beautiful, soft, full lips.

I could feel her tense up but she eventually warmed up to it. And that feeling I had whenever I kissed her came back. The sensation grew warmer and radiated throughout my chest, throughout my whole body and to the tips of my being. I felt fireworks.

_This is all wrong. She cheated._ _She hurt me._

I immediately stopped kissing her and distanced myself.

"I can't do this," I said breathlessly "This isn't right. I-I-I like Mercedes, I'm sorry." I baffle out, picking myself up, trying not to look at her.

I quickly run back to the room feeling like a dick for what I just did. Don't look back, Sam. Don't look back.

Quinn's pov  
>Pain.<p>

When he said all those words to me, all I felt was that. I was so stupid to ever think that he still had feelings for me.

I quickly wiped away my tears and walked back to the house. Trying to fake a smile, but it was just so hard.

As I enter the room, Mercedes was skyping with Shane, Tina was looking through photos, Sugar was painting Brittany's nails, Lauren was watching wrestling, and Kurt, Rachel and Santana were talking.

I quietly tip-toe to my room, trying not to get noticed, but Tina notices me. "Oh my god Quinn, what happened to you?" She asked.

I somehow ended up on the couch and I was crying again and all the girls and Kurt were surrounding me. That did not work.

"Quinn, please stop crying." Brittany pleaded, giving me a tissue, but I just start sobbing even more.

"Quinn you have to tell us what wrong." Mercedes said, frowning.

"Sam kissed me." I gasped out

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed

I sniffled, "And he said it was a mistake."

"WHAT?"

"And... and he said he still likes Mercedes" I said looking at her.

"WHAT?"

"How could he say that? He loves you!" Mercedes said shaking her head not believing it.

I shake my head, sobbing. "I'm so stupid"

"Okay that's it! I'm going back to their room to straighten Trouty Mouth out!" Santana said in her taunting voice.

"No! Don't..." I said crying even more.

"She won't, but I will!" Kurt said putting his shoes on.

Oh, no.

Sam's pov  
>When I entered the chalet, I saw the guys still running around so I went straight to bed. I can't believe I just kissed her.<p>

"OKAY! WHERE IS HE?" Kurt yelled entering the house, slamming the door behind him. Can't I just get some sleep?

"Who?" Artie asked

"SAM! Where is he?" Kurt cried.

I quickly jumped out of bed and entered the living room. What did I do? Please don't tell me this is about Quinn.

"I'm here" I said quietly, and in an instant he grabbed me and pinned me to the couch.

"How could you say that after kissing Quinn!" Kurt said. I look up at him. Oh God. He looks really scary. He looks like he's going to kill me!

"Wait, you kissed her?" Finn asked smiling.

"YES!" Kurt answered for me. "And he said it was a mistake! And that he still likes Mercedes!"

They all had surprised looks on their faces. "Well I do." I said defensively

"Dude, don't lie. You have a thing for Quinn." Mike said. "What? No I don't." Giving them a questioning look.

"Yeah you do. You fricken rape her with your eyes." Puck said folding his arms.

"No I don't."

"And you can't tell me that whenever you blank out, you're thinking of her" Artie said.

"No I don't." I repeated myself

"Stop denying it!" Rory exclaimed.

"But Mercedes!" I exclaim.

They all just sigh and shake their heads.

"Yeah, Mercedes and you had something over the summer, but when was the last time you looked at her the way you look at Quinn?" Finn asked.

"And you don't even seem to be even a little bit jealous when she's with Shane." Blaine said making a point.

"But Quinn cheated on me..." I say.

"That was the old Quinn. She changed. And it was my entire fault. I'm the one who pushed her into cheating on you." Finn said apologetically.

"Face it Sam, you still have feelings for her." Kurt said making his point.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And it was all so true. I am over Mercedes, I just didn't realize it. And she seems to be really happy when she's with Shane. And when I'm with Quinn, I'm my happiest.

"What does it matter anyways? It's not like she likes me back!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh! She does like you! She was trying so hard! But nooo, you just had to break her heart!" Kurt said getting frustrated.

What? Why didn't I realize this on my own? And I just hurt her! I'm such a dick! And I just ruined my chances with her. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"What do I do now?" I ask them running my hand through my hair.

"Try getting her back!" Finn replied. "Yeah, charm her with your stripper powers!" Puck said smiling doing an air thrust.

"But do you guys even know Quinn? She's not just like other girls, she's strong, she won't let some guy walk all over her, and leave her broken. She won't let me back in after what happened." I said frowning.

"It'll take time" Kurt reassured me finally calming down.

I took a deep breath. I really screwed up on this one "Thanks guys".

"No problem. We're here for you" Finn said. And they all agreed.

"Okay enough with the bromance! DOGGY PILE TIME!" Puck exclaimed.

Oh, great.

A/N: Ok... You guys probably hate us for that. We have a lot planned so don't get that angry :). Review for faster updates! Oh and we've already started on our new story so watch out for that one :) Oh guys, in your reviews can you please tell us any wedding song ideas or suggestions? No hate! LOL Thanks xx  
>-Ali and Em<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbye

Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, again we had school and stuff. Well… I hope you guys liked the previous chapter. But by the judging of the reviews, you guys hated it, but still loved it? Oh and check out the story 'The Wrong Love' I'm reading it, and it's sooo good! Enjoy~ -Em

Disclaimer:

We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!

When: Day #6 in the Bahamas.

Where: girl's room, dock and island

Rachel's pov

"Morning." I greeted everyone entering the living room.

"Morning." they all replied sleepily.

Everyone was there watching TV except Quinn.

"Where's Quinn?" I ask.

"Still asleep." Mercedes replied, disappointed.

We spent all last night trying to tell Quinn that Sam loves her, but she wouldn't believe it and said that she was going to try and move on. But she can't give up now. I know Sam loves her. All of us know that, except them. Why do they both have to be so stubborn?

Just then Quinn walks out of her room, with a tear stained face, wearing sweats and her hair in a messed up bun.

"Morning." she greets us in a quiet voice.

"Good morning!" we all replied, sounding a little too enthusiastic. She just gives us a sad smile and joins us on the couch with her knees tucked all the way up to her chin. She looks so sad, and it causes everyone else to frown too.

"Hey, you know what? We should go somewhere, somew**h**ere fun." Mercedes said in a happy tone.

The girls had a hopeful look on their faces but Quinn didn't even move or blink.

"Oh come on! Why don't we go on the boat? We are in the Bahamas right?" I said trying to wake her up a bit.

"Yeah, we need to go out." Santana says, sitting up. Then they all followed and went to get ready, but Quinn just sat there. Mercedes frowns, and turns leaving me and Quinn on the couch.

"Oh, come on Quinn, you can't just let him break you." I start. "He loves you; he just has to realize that. But for right now, you have to forget about him, and focus on you, I mean, this is a vacation and you can't let anything or anyone ruin your time here. Let's just go out and forget about all the drama." I said reassuring and comforting her.

She blinked at me and was hesitant for a moment. "I guess... You know what? You're right. I can't let him walk all over me, and ruin my vacation. Let's go." She agrees, smiling like nothing ever happened.

Oh, I hope this works out well.

Finn's pov

I wake-up feeling groggy and tired. Last night was crazy. Sam kept whining, and my back still hurts from the doggy piling.

After texting Rachel a 'good morning' and 'I love you,' I lazily get out of bed and quietly enter the living room to find Sam wide awake pacing back and forth, in deep thought. Of course.

"Dude, it's too early to be walking around like that." I say plopping onto the couch.

"But I gotta make things right between me and Quinn. I hurt her and I need her back." He said, frustrated.

"I can't believe you were that stupid to do that." Puck murmured, out of nowhere in his so called bed.

"I know!" Sam groans, getting even more upset. Just then, Mike and Kurt come walking in with Artie trailing behind. "Sam, stop your whining." Kurt said in an exasperated tone. But he just kept on sulking.

"Anyways, we're going boating today!" Artie beamed. Just then Puck sits up with a smug expression on his face. "I can drive!"

We all raise an eye brow not believing him, but just let it go. We are not risking our lives by letting him drive.

After brushing my teeth and changing into a t-shirt and shorts, I return to the living room to see everyone else dressed and awake, except Sam -who seemed to be practically dead.

"She'll turn around eventually." Blaine reassured him, getting a glass of water. "Yeah dude, you can't just sit there lifeless." Puck said, punching him playfully on the arm. But he didn't even budge.

After giving the rest of the guys, a worried look, I come up with something to say. "Just keep waiting and trying." But there's some slight doubt in my voice. Hopefully I can say the same for Rachel.

Sam's pov

I am so stupid! How couldn't I realize that I loved her? And now I lost her. I just need to keep trying. I won't give up.

After I actually picked myself up and carry on with life, I watched as the guys just continue on with their conversation. It looks so hot out, I wonder what we're gonna do today, will Quinn ever- OH MY GOD THEY'RE HERE.

"SHE'S HERE!" I yell out in agony, feeling butterflies in my stomach. "What?" Mike asked, confused.

"Th-The girls. They're... Here." I stutter out, nervously. They just roll their eyes and stand up. "Jeez, calm down Sam. It's just them." Rory said, opening the door.

I suck in a breath as they walk into the room, Quinn walks head held high and as if nothing ever happened, but I could see right through her.

As we ate, I tried to sneak a glance at her. How could she look so beautiful but yet so broken? She must've caught me looking, because she looks directly at me. I stare back with the same expression, of longing and love, and suddenly the atmosphere around us becomes unusually quiet.

After what seemed like to be an eternity, Rachel audibly clears her throat and Quinn looks away, breaking the trance I was in. All we could hear was the sound of cutlery and the TV in the background, how awkward.

"Aren't we going on the boat today?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence. Thank you, Kurt. "We are?" Brittany beamed, excitedly.

"And I'm driving!" Puck exclaimed, proudly. "Puck, no you aren't." Rachel said, sighing. He just gives her a dirty look and everyone else just starts talking about the boat and how much 'fun' we'll all have.

But my mind went back to what really mattered; getting Quinn back.

Quinn's pov

Don't cry, Quinn. Head held high, and don't let your guard down. You'll just seem vulnerable.

After cleaning and putting away the dishes, we loaded up the cars with food and other things we needed for the boat. As I walked around the room, helping everyone else get ready, I could feel Sam's eyes on me.

He doesn't matter, Quinn. He said that the kiss was a mistake and he still likes Mercedes. And it's your vacation! You are not gonna let him ruin it.

But no matter what I tell myself, it never seems to work. I still love him, no matter how hard I try to forget.

"Everyone ready?" Finn asked, being the leader like always. We all nod and get into the cars. I quickly avoid being in the same car as Sam and chose one with Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel.

While Santana drove to the dock we listened to the radio. As we drove out of the resort my mind kept replaying the kiss in my mind and all the 'what ifs' that could've happened if he just felt the same way. "You can't avoid him forever, you know?" Mercedes speaks up, out of nowhere.

"Yeah Quinn, you guys at least have to talk about it." Rachel agreed.

"Well, I can't just let him back in." I say a little annoyed.

"Yes you can!" Santana exclaims, while Brittany just nods.

"Did you guys even hear what I just said last night?" I ask in disbelief.

"But Sam's sorry for it! And I can tell he wants you back." Rachel says while I just shake my head, "Can't I just have a carefree vacation, without any worries?" I ask.

"Ughh! Why are you so stubborn?" Brittany asked, getting frustrated. I just laugh at this but then frown again as I see that we were getting closer to the dock. I can't face him again.

"I am not stubborn." I disagree. "Whatever you say, Q" Santana said, pulling over. "And as cliché it may sound," she sighs. "Just follow your heart. And you too hobbit, it'll seriously work." She says, now looking at us both.

Follow my heart... "Okay, okay," Brittany says. "Now, can we go now?"

Finn's pov

"Aah, welcome, welcome to Paradise Island's boat rent. How may I help you?" I man asked us, sitting up from his chair. He had a Hawaiian button up collared shirt, and a fisherman's hat on. "We would like to rent a boat." Rachel said.

"Wonderful, now let me just show you the boats..." He trailed off, showing us 3 boats, but they looked exactly the same.

"Pick the one you desire." He said folding his arms behind his back. Me and the rest of the group had a weird expression on our faces. Is this guy crazy or something?

"But they're all the sa-" Santana quickly covered Brittany's mouth and finished for her. "We'll just take that one," she said, nodding at a large red and white engine boat. "Wonderful, I just need a license." The man said, taking out a stack of papers, but before we could stop him, Puck hands over his. 'License'. Yup, were going to die.

"I don't think Puck driving is such a good idea." Artie said, worried.

"Guys, you know I can hear you!" Puck exclaimed looking up from the paper work. "And yes it is a good idea! I have my license right here!" He says showing us the shiny plastic card.

"This better not be fake." Mercedes whispered next to me, raising an eye brow. "Pfftt... No it isn't!" He said, lying terribly. It was defiantly fake.

"Tell my parents I love them." Rory says, looking terrified. "I was just kidding! I know how to drive it okay! Geez, have some faith." We all roll our eyes still not believing him, but just enter the boat otherwise.

After everyone stepped onto the boat and took a seat, the engine started. "You're sure you know how to do this?" I ask, still worried. "Calm down, Frankenteen. I got this!" He said putting his sunglasses on. I just sigh and sit next to Rachel. "As long as we don't die it'll be all good!" She reassures me.

"Where to?" Puck asked, starting the engine. "Let's go to that island!" Tina suggests, pointing at a piece of land far away.

During the whole ride, I couldn't help but notice how Sam would ever so often gawk at Quinn, or how Quinn would try to steal glances without getting noticed. But all of us noticed, and it's so obvious they love each other.

"PUCK! THE BOAT!" Mike exclaims pointing at the small island. Puck was not looking ahead, and crashed into the sand. Just as Puck got hold onto what was happening he quickly steps on the breaks, but the boat didn't stop. We bumped on something and we went flying on to the sand and crashed into a palm tree, then suddenly everything came to a halt.

"Oh my god I'm dead. Am I dead?" Rory asked letting out a breath, he was holding in. "What happened?" Brittany asked, waking up from a nap.

"Chillax, we reached the island" Puck said, nonchalantly. "BUT WE CRASHED INTO A PALM TREE!" Artie said freaking out. He was on the edge of hyperventilating.

Puck just stepped out of the boat and gulped. "Uh guys... were kind of stuck in the sandy part..."

"What do you mean we're stuck?" I asked nervously. We all step out of the boat, and look at the damage. Yup, the whole boat was stuck in the sand and wrecked. "Let's try pushing it!" I suggest. We tried pushing it out of the sand, but failed miserably. "Guys! It's in too deep, there's no use." Rachel said, out of breath.

When we step back onto the sand, Santana starts to rage. "REALLY? OUT OF ALL THE THINGS THAT COULD HAPPEN? THIS!" She exclaims obviously angry. "Well sorry If I left the engine running!" He bites back. "SORRY? OH, I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU WHO'S SORRY!" And all hell breaks loose between them.

Just when Santana was about to throw a punch, I finally spoke up. "Guys, just stop!" And they all fall silent. "We can't just fight about it; we need to contact the other island to send help." I say.

"We'll split up, hmm... Me, Mike, Rory, Blaine and Puck will try to find things to help lift this thing up. Tina, Artie and Cedes, you try calling for help. Everybody else, look around the island for anybody that can help." I say, in my leader like voice.

"Okay, sounds good." Blaine said brushing the sand off his pants.

"I could so get daddy to make the jet pick us up!" Sugar said, getting an idea.

"Oh and, Sam and Quinn? You guys stay here. We need somebody to be on the lookout." Kurt said, mischievously.

They were both about to object, but then stopped when we all split and went different directions.

Hopefully we aren't stuck here forever.

Quinn's pov

How could Kurt do this? I swear, I'll kill him when he gets back. Just play it cool, you don't have to talk to him or anything. The important thing is to get off this island!

After a moment of silence, Sam sits on the sand and I sit on a rock, as we watch for any boats or planes or anything that could save me from this situation right now.

It seemed like we were the only ones that were on this island. In, fact we were probably the only ones that were on a boat.

Urghh. Hopefully we aren't stuck here for too long. I slowly glanced at Sam to find him frozen; not even breathing. I wish that he had never kissed me, it just made things worse.

Why did he have to kiss me? Why did I have to kiss him back? What if I never cheated on him? Would we still be together? Why did he have to like Mercedes? I can never be good enough. Why couldn't I just move on? Is what Rachel telling me, true? If it is, why did he have to break my heart?

Why did I have to love him so much?

All of these thoughts and questions kept running through my mind until it was about sun down. Where could they be? It was so quiet. I started to get worried and stood up. "Should we go look for them?" Sam asked, shyly, standing up too.

I just nod and we both start walking through the jungle of trees. There was barely any room to walk through, so me and Sam had to walk unbearably close together. All you could hear was tree branches snapping beneath our feet and the chirping of the birds. How on earth did this happen?

"Woooaah!-" Sam blurts out of nowhere. He must've stumbled on something and tripped, causing him to fall right on top of me. "Ow." I manage to say rolling over, facing him.

Sam's pov

Why does this happen? Is God trying to tell me something? If he is, can he make it less painful and embarrassing?

Gosh, she's beautiful. But there are tears in her eyes. I quickly pick myself up and she does too. "Sorry." We both say in unison. She gives me a sad smile, but then looks away again. And we start walking again.

How could I let her go? She's perfect. I was just too blind to see it. I have to get her back. I need to.

"Look, Quinn," I whispered, trying to break the silence. She purses her lips and looked up at me. Just keep trying. "About last night... I-I shouldn't have kissed you a-and..." but before I could finish Quinn yelled at me, "That's the reason Sam! Because you kissed me! You're sorry you kissed me, and-"

I couldn't let her finish her sentence so I yelled back. "Quinn, I'm sorry!" She walks away from me but I took her hand and gently pull her back, but she quickly tugs away.

It looked like she was about to cry but she quickly wiped away her tears. "Don't." She says sternly.

"Quinn,"

She exhales and bites back tears threatening to fall. "I think we should just stay friends. Just friends Sam. You're free to go after Mercedes."

Friends? How could I just be a friend to her? And I don't even love Mercedes! I love her. I was about to say something until she cuts me off, "Sam, I-I just don't want to get hurt again."

This makes me feel like a total dick and infuriates me at the same time. "You get hurt? You hurt me first, cheating on me, with Finn!" I say in disbelief, but automatically regretting what I said.

Now she's letting the tears fall. "And I'm sorry! I regretted every moment of it! But I chose you in the end! We were supposed to go to color me mine, we were supposed to go on dates, we could have babysat together!" She babbles, finally breaking down to sobs. "I told you I wanted to be with you but you just walked away and started dating Santana... You didn't even let me explain." She said coldly still breathing through her cries.

My stomach started to drop just seeing her so upset. "And I'm sorry for that too! I just started dating her to get back at you! And it was the worst mistake I've ever made!" I tried reasoning with her. It was true that I didn't give her a chance to explain, I was just so mad at her and I wanted to hate her for it, but I just couldn't.

"Quinn, I want you back." I pleaded, taking her hand.

Just then loud footsteps jolt us awake.

"Were saved!" Puck hollered running towards us. Wow, good timing Puck. "Ooh shit; did I just ruin something here?" He asked, dead in his tracks. Me and Quinn were still holding hands, and still heated up from our conversation. "Uuh, we'll just be back over...there..." Finn said quietly, pointing back to the shoreline. Everyone else followed, while giving both of us shocked looks.

After a moment of just looking at each other, Quinn just gives me a sad smile and gives my hand a small squeeze, don't say it, don't say it. "Good bye Sam." And just like that, she was gone.

A/N: Omg! And the plot thickens….. but don't worry, there's still more to it! And this story will sadly come to an end soon so we might be posting our new one if we think it's good enough. Anyways, tell us what you think and leave a review! And sorry again if we didn't update earlier Xx -ali


	13. IMPORTANT

***IMPORTANT***

***READ***

Hey guys, um this is a little embarrassing since we haven't been updating this story in like what? 5 months? And we are truly, sorry for that. We feel really bad leaving you guys. Especially with that last chapter, it was a really bad cliff hanger. Again we are truly sorry.

The reason being that we didn't update in a long time is because we were really busy with our studies, and we just couldn't find any time to write this story. Also something personal came up and we couldn't bring ourselves to writing.

But now, we are now recovering and back on track. So here's the problem, we don't know if we should continue this story. Because we haven't updating in a awhile, we thought that there was no point in writing another chapter. Buuuuut, if you guys want us to keep on writing this story about our so loved couple; Sam and Quinn then we need to know! If this gets any reviews saying that we should continue, then we shall. But if not, then we don't. So I don't know if we have any readers out there or not, but please review if so.

Thank you to our loyal readers. Again, we are truly, really sorry for not updating and leaving you guys with such a cliff hanger.

Review if you want more! – Ali & Em


	14. Chapter 13 Wake up call

Disclaimer:  
>We do not own Glee, any of the characters, products, companies or songs mentioned in the story. We only own the plot. Thank you and enjoy!<p>

When: Night #6 in the Bahamas.

Where: other island 

**Quinn's pov**  
>My heart told me to stay and give him another chance. But my head told me otherwise. Confusion, hurt, and anger it all played with my feelings. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Sam. But I couldn't think of the fact that if I do give him a chance, he also has a chance of breaking my heart again.<p>

"Quinn! You're back." Rachel said sitting up from a log. Nodding my head, I join her as everyone's eyes were watching my every move. Soon after, Sam decides to join us.

"Uh, we got the boat out of the sand!" Puck said, trying to brighten up the mood. But everyone stayed quiet.

"So um, we could go now... Or..." He said awkwardly getting onto the boat.

We all follow his actions ready to get back.

"Thank God, were off that hell hole." Kurt said, plopping onto his seat crossing his legs.

"I can't believe we're still letting Puck drive." Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Well sorry if I got distracted, it won't happen ever again." Puck said trying to defend himself. We scoffed in response, who else is going to drive this boat anyways?

The whole boat ride was excruciatingly long and painful for me. Not only did I have to sit right across Sam, I also looked like a total hot mess. The wind messed up my hair and I had smudged up mascara from crying earlier in the fight. For the rest of the ride, I tried to avoid any eye contact with him. 

And here I am again, crawled up in a ball lying on the couch, bawling my eyes out. Things are so complicated between us. We should've talked it through just like what Rachel said, but me being me, I just had to ruin it by screaming at him.

"Quinn?"  
>Shit, they're here. I sniffle and wipe away at my eyes and tear stained cheeks. I grab all the tissues and almost empty Kleenex box putting it behind me to hide the fact that I've been sobbing about a boy that ruins me.<p>

I quickly sit up to fix my appearance to look half decent. Oh who am I kidding?

"In here!" I called out, trying to sound strong, but instead it cracks.

All the girls walk in quietly taking a seat around me on the couch. It was silent for a moment while all of them studied me.

"I'm going to kill him" Kurt mutters under his breath. I sighed as I felt the tears prickling my eyes. I couldn't hold it in any more. The tears, the confusion, hurt, anger… I need to let it all out.

**Sam's pov**  
>"Dude what happened back there? You look even more miserable than before." Finn asked, as we entered our rooms.<p>

I sighed thinking about what happened earlier today with Quinn. It didn't help either that she had to look so beautiful with the wind blowing through her hair. But what sucked even more was that she was crying. It took me my hardest not to go up to her and wipe away the tears escaping those beautiful eyes.

"I got in a fight with her again." I say while running my hands through my hair for the tenth million time.

"I definitely blew all my chances with Quinn, we started fighting about the kiss, cheating, and what I did. But worst of all she ended up telling me to be just friends… and 'good bye Sam'" I answer, frowning.

"She said good-bye, Finn! Good bye!"

"Ouch." Puck mumbles.

"I don't know what to do anymore! I can't lose her" 

**Quinn's pov**  
>Just as I finished telling them about what happened; I was in tears, again.<p>

"Quinn, you know Sam never meant to hurt you." Mercedes said rubbing my back.

"You just have to realize that Sam loves you, and you love him." Tina comforted. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"but it's not that easy Tina, I don't know if he'll ever take me back after everything I said to him…"

"QUINN, YOU NEED A WAKEUP CALL. HELLO! SAM LOVES YOU, YOU LOVE HIM. PUT IT TOGETHER AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. QUAM." Lauren exclaimed.

"wait, what?"

"what's a quam?"

"Yeah, it's Quinn and Sam together get it?"

"Never mind that! Quinn, you have to realize sooner or later." Mercedes reminded me.

I have to stop denying it! There's no use anymore. I give up. No matter how many times I tell myself I don't need him, I still love him.

But I still have doubts that he loves me.

**Rachel's pov**

I can't help but feel sorry for Quinn, she's been through a lot tonight. Getting stuck on an island, and having a fight with Sam which ended up horribly; ugly crying on the couch for at least 4 hours and a lot of ice cream runs. She has been really strong through Sam's stupid stage. She needs him, and Sam needs her. They are just too oblivious to even notice the love around them.

A/N: oh my god guys, we are FINALLY back. Sorry it was such a LONG wait, and that it was sooooo short We were procrastinating to post this up LOL, and we have most of the chapters done already so that will be hopefully posted soon. Next chapter is longer! We promise! And we looooooove you guys SO much muah lol -Ali and Em


End file.
